A Life Renewed
by SometimesValiant
Summary: An AU when Harry's childhood begins to plummet and a cynical fairy godmother becomes his guardian, changing how future events play out for the young saviour. With love, attention and an unusual family dynamic, Harry grows into his own away from curious eyes. WARNING: Dumbledore bashing. Learning character development, so critique is helpful.
1. Creatures and Gods

**AN: If I need help remembering how many and who is what in the stories, I figured, you as the reader, would need it as well. This guide can and will be updated throughout the story until it is finished.**

* * *

><p>The Great Spirit or Time as is known in the story is also known in various other cultures as Chaos or Aion.<p>

The Great War is typically associated with the long battles between God and Lucifer, Olympians and Titans or the Fomorians and Tuatha dé Danann. It was initially instigated by the First Race's jealousy when the Great Spirit, Sun and Moon created the humanoid races and completely ignored what they saw as the brilliance of the Second Races. Add the continued interaction with the alien races of other dimensions and the Second Races completely accepting and even procreating with the Third Race, this jealousy soon developed over time into other points of conflict that capitulated into the Great War.

There are several realms in the universe of our dimension and these realms reside in what are three planes of existence. The foundation, or original plane, is the human realm (The human realm, becomes the plural "realms," when humans move away from Earth and to other planets.), which the other planes are built on. One plane of existence is found in the cracks of time and space of the human realm. The cracks of the human realm are created from the abuse of the First Race and the highly evolved and intelligent alien races farther away in the human realm or from separate dimensions. This plane built in these cracks, to essentially stabilize the residing dimension, is considered to be the Fae Realms. Because the Fae Realms are built in the cracks of the original foundation, much of the geography, environments and time are similar to the Human Realm. On the edge of the Human and Fae Realms, almost overlapping, are the Spiritual and Demonic Realms. This plane of existence was initially developed from the energy of the dead and the gates to the afterlife, but it was not given formation until the gods, fae and dragonborn came together to create it. The Spiritual and Demonic Realms were created in the aftermath of demonic destruction in both the Human Realm and the Fae Realms.

The First Race have been known to be called primordial dieties or the Ancient Ones.

_Guardians_: Also known as protectors, they are the ph

The Great Spirit or Time as is known in the story is also known in various other cultures as Chaos or Aion.

The Great War is typically associated with the long battles between God and Lucifer, Olympians and Titans or the Fomorians and Tuatha dé Danann. It was initially instigated by the First Race's jealousy when the Great Spirit, Sun and Moon created the humanoid races and completely ignored what they saw as the brilliance of the Second Races. Add the continued interaction with the alien races of other dimensions and the Second Races completely accepting and even procreating with the Third Race, this jealousy soon devel

ysical children of the Great Spirit and carry much of the same weight and power that it means, akin to the prominence of the Sun and Moon. It is unknown who they really were before they were dropped on Earth, but the twelve guardians were given protection over three regions: the South (North and South America, Sub-Sahara Africa, Greenland and Antarctica), East (Russia, East Asia, Southeast Asia, Australia and New Zealand) and West (Europe, Central Asia, Middle East and North Africa).

_The Lonely God:_ Appears in various manifestations, across the universe and has been assumed to be a physical apparition of the Great Spirit, in order to guide the Guardians and push the development of the universe to where it needs to be, whether good or bad. The last public hint of the Lonely God's presence was with the construction of the Fae Realms.

* * *

><p><span>First Race<span>

The First Race, Primordial Deities, the Ancients, Old Ones. Whatever their title, they are the first 9 sentient beings created. The nine preside over Day, Night, Earth, Heaven, Light, Dark, Life and the Afterlife.

* * *

><p><span>Second Races<span>

_Fae: _Fae are found of children and equally found of mischief. They typically pull pranks on various individuals that catch their interests, anger them and those that hold evil or bitterness in their heart. Fae are fiercely protective of children, fairy stones and tools, circles of power and generally nature that holds power for them. Due to the fierceness of protecting and adoring children, the fae accept all children with even a small drop of fae blood as fae, unlike many other races unless they come to or were raised in the Fae Realms, where this is the dominant ruling mentality. There is a difference between the highborn fae and other fae. Highborn fae are the descendants of Nuada and typically the rulers of the realms, including the High Courts, which oversees all the realms. Fae are born with a general power, but highborn fae have a familial legacy, almost demi-god like power and only come into their full powers when they reach maturity in their 21st year, going through a sickly and clumsy process, because their bodies are acclimatizing itself to this magnificent and great core of power, three months or moons before their 21st day of birth, when a resurgence of power is felt, and three months after. There are various rites for various reasons and some rites include stabilizing one's core and to do so can be by the most simplest rite of speaking their full name aloud. A name given to them by their parents, but never spoken, because it means that the individual has full, almost slave or zombie like control over that person and why the fae have such long names or multiple names. Full names give control, which is why they are only spoken to those of immeasurable trust or at the Rite of Self-Control, which is when the fae individual speaks their name upon the end of the third moon and gain a balance or control to their core. To prevent potential control, the royals or Highborn Fae usually have five names: celestial name, family member of honor variant name, (simple and what parents call the child) name, god's variant name, last name/father's name. This is reflected in the fae culture, where regular fae have multiple names, consider their 21st year the age of magical maturity too and consider performing a rite a significant step to be "mature." Which is often why, when as children, the fae and fae-changelings altogether are called pixies or sprites, depending on what particular mood or traits they exhibit. Due to this mentality of seeing the fae as children before their 21st year and being immortal in general, fae sexual maturity is not until 50-55 years of age and after a rite is performed, whether the Fair Folk rite of creating a changeling or another rite that is specific to fae magic. It is not unheard of, albeit rare, for a fae to have sexual relations before 50 years of age, especially with the fae race traditionally being promiscuous, but it is unusual to do so when they haven't reached magical maturity and a rite has not been performed, considering virginity is part of the foundation for changing. The body cannot have any disfigurements of any classification (i.e. virginity, tattoos, piercings, wounds by iron, etc) when transitioning for it may and has caused a few highborn-fae to have a poor and weak core upon maturity or prevent them from performing a fae rite. All fae rites require a virgin to perform them. Fairy dust has also been known to signify the death of a fae. AKA pixies, sprites, fairies or when being derogatory towards elves (because of hierarchies) then they are "elves with magic/significant power."

_Giants_: AKA emim, rephaim, anakim, gibborim, nephilim (Although there are no celestial ties, this word has often been used to refer to half celestial-half giant beings since the Second Races became aware of the word.) in various other cultures.

_Goblins_: Goblins are considered a subgroup of dwarves and are an unfortunate genetic byproduct of the intermingling of the earlier humanoids and dwarves with the added problematic effect of the humanoid condition with incest. The goblin bloodlines that carry more intelligence than their brethren are more likely not to commit incest and potentially carry a few more dwarf or hobbit ancestors following the development of the goblin race (to carry the blood of another race not dwarf or hobbit is obvious, because they will be taller, carry similar features as the other race and every last half goblin half non-hobbit/dwarf have historically not procreated with another goblin or at all).

_Opposing Bloodlines_: The opposing bloodlines is not to say races that inherently will fight one another, but it can become that way, it is more of how an equivalent equal in the complex structuring of DNA could be problematic for producing children to dangerous pregnancies, powerless children or even children suffering through having to stabilize what is essentially their two selves. The gods do not have an opposing bloodline, being as to what they are in general. However, the fae and dragonborn being almost as powerful, get along and do not suffer the worse of the consequences of mating, it is still a difficult journey for their progeny to stabilize the separate kinds of magic as fae can go either dark or light and dragonborn is elemental based. This ability to be amenable is similar for the opposing merfolk, harpy and giant races as well as the centaur and elf races, but they are subconsciously the less likely of the second races to procreate together. It highly more likely for each race's halfbreed descendants to want and be able to procreate with the opposite, especially if either parent share similar dominant traits outside of their respective merfolk, harpy, giant, centaur, elf blood. The hobbit and dwarf races opposite are that of the satyr and nymph race. They have the ability to be friendly and can easily procreate without similar consequences as the fae and dragonborn, however do not bear any magical core differences, but are more likely to be agitated against one another. Their agitation and enmity is not on the level of the other races that have not been mentioned yet. Celestials, demons, vampires, werewolves and shapeshifters' enmity began artificially and has since developed into a natural enmity to the point if one attacked the other, there is severe consequences or a fatal aftermath. It was first by the design of the First Race to distract the children, before the Great War, with the growing tensions of the werewolves and shapeshifters against the equally strong vampires as well as the tension between celestials and demons, which subsequently caused so much of the destruction recorded in human memory and told in its various mythological formats. This permanent enmity created by the First Race, prevents most desires to acknowledge or get to know one another in even a friendly manner, but if there was advancement of relations to procreation, these races have the highest possibility to lose the mother, children in the womb, and/or witness the child fatally suffer the inability to stabilize either bloodline, which is often why these races' progeny that survive, are called hybrids.

_Second Races_: Created or born on a whim by the First Race, defined by their supernaturalness, lack of genetic issues with incest, but similar issues if one were to procreate with an opposing race. Halfbreeds with even a small proportion of human blood could potentially carry either of the concerns, inability to commit incest or stabilize their opposing natures. The Second Races have also been contemporary classified to three groups: Immortal (god, fae, celestial, demon and vampire), Bestial (merfolk, harpy, werewolf, shapeshifter, centaur and dragonborn) and Elemental (satyr/nymph, elf, hobbit, dwarf and giant). When viewed negatively, the races are sometimes given the category of Cruel and Mischievous (fae, demons, dragonborn, merfolk, satyr/nymph and hobbit), Bloodthirsty (demons, vampire, harpy, werewolf, shapeshifter, dwarf and giant) and Manipulative (gods, celestial, demons, centaur and elf).

* * *

><p><span>Third (Human) Races<span>

_Druid(ess): _A magical bloodline that has an elf ancestor, hence their ability to understand the elemental magics.

_Humans_: Humans are individuals of mortal make by the breath of the Sun and Moon and design of the Great Spirit. Have typically been described as mortals too.

_Humanoids_: These are the prevalent races of Neanderthals, etc. that were unfortunately wiped out due to lack of procreation, famine, plagues, war or intermingling with the dominant human race and dwarves.

_Mutants_: Mutants are the evolution of humans and alien races of the Human Realm. Human mutants contemporary considered 'omega-level,' of immortal status and superior power, strength and skill, are considered to be one of the many children of destiny. They are naturally a human evolved, but are minorly messed with, considering the First Race is working with what is already there and improving it. It is actually not unusual for many evolved beings to share similar traits or powers and is increasingly becoming apparent amidst the subcommunity, where there is even a theory that when humanity is completely evolved and intermingling, then all humans will share similar combined traits.

_Prophet_: Not quite what it meant as it is in its later and contemporary definitions, but once was the indication for the humans who were given the Sight of Time. Ancient individuals since the inception of humans with the gift of foresight and the duty to spread the word of things to come, to set the conditions of myth and legend, to share knowledge of all beings like who to fear or not and the awareness of the humans place as seen by the First and Second Races, but with the hope Time, the Sun and Moon have known. The last Prophets of Time were born in the midst of the Great War, believed to be the last, because that was the end of their duties to Time and with the impact of the Great War the rest of their human race could carry on by their own design and story telling talents of the memory of the First and Second Races. Essentially what is now the core of mythology around the world. AKA Myth Tellers and Knowledge Keepers.

_Spiritualists_: Humans that develop and open themselves to the energy of the gates of the afterlife or blessed/cursed by the celestial beings to hear, speak, see and help the dead and fight demons. The reason celestial beings had a hand in establishing more spiritually inclined humans were for the humans to fight for them against the demons. After realizing witches and wizards of light magic were not inclined to fight bloodily and were intermingling with dark magic magicians, they developed a new technique and power that gave humans access to the spiritual planes and connections within them that were inherently interested in destroying demons. It was essentially giving that bloodthirsty quality to the humans while remaining light. It was a way to add more soldiers to the struggles between demons and celestials and thus the celestials were punished for creating too many and forced to stay and live in the fae realms. This conveniently helped mitigate much of the fighting before demons were forced to the Demonic and Spiritual Realms. Those born subsequently after to these spiritualists' bloodlines are able to do a small portion of what their ancestors did, because it is not being nurtured by the celestials' influence. AKA priests, priestesses, shamans and monks.

_Wizards/Witches_: Humans first blessed or cursed by demons and celestials in the midst of their early tensions before they were ordered to discontinue after the Great War. Magicians were humans with a natural inclination for the supernatural, possibly a potential to be an ancestor to a mutant, and were given access to various elements and connections of magic in either light or dark magic. These transformations would often occur around a child's 11th year of birth and grow with their maturity. Tend to live between 200 - 250 years. In earlier transformations, celestials and demons were often encouraged by the First Race to manipulate humans in any fashion or purpose in a spiteful way to go against the Great Spirit. When they were forced to realize that by the other races and witnessing that their magicians were intermingling and developing proficiency for both light and dark magics instead of doing what they were created for, most discontinued the practice. There were few that would subtly continue it in other ways in the midst of their conflict. Such as creating spiritualists by the celestials and demons creating more tentatively acknowledge magicians, sometimes solely known as warlocks or hags, because they had no natural inclination for magic but made temporary deals for the acquirement of magic through terrible rituals and deals. AKA sorcerer(ess), conjurer, voodoo, enchanter, necromancer and magicians.

* * *

><p><span>Other<span>

_Aliens_: In spite of the multitude of races of aliens from space outside of Earth, it is believed their ancestors are from separate dimensions, when travel between dimensions was more fluid at the beginnings of creation. However, as each dimension developed, it became increasingly difficult to maintain the paths and barriers were eventually put into place, cutting off many families and races from their original home dimensions. Thus, the creation of alien empires in the further reaches of space.

_Changelings:_ Children taken to become children of the Fair Folk for their protection or switched with a Fair child in the interests of all. This could be for a variety of reasons, one that is typically associated is in moments when a mortal child could be too sick and feels better by the next day, especially if there is destiny (no matter how small, like marrying somebody and being their ear or the shopkeeper that provides the one phrase of advice that sets someone on a bigger destiny, or big like a hero, academic, etc) that one may need a changeling status to help them through those moments of fate. Or the moments could be based on a Fair Folk's whim, spite, curiousity, etc. Changelings adopt the traits of their new family while still demonstrating a few traits of their old family. In the Fae Realms, they are considered as much of an heir as a natural-born child and the whole process is binding as blood adoption, but without the mitochondrial changes. If fae were to adopt a magical being, the child would incorporate those changes slowly, because of the different cores of magic, until maturity and not at the age of maturity like fae and fae-changlings, akin to what Balinor and Harry went through.

_Children of Destiny_: Individuals cursed or blessed by the will of the First Race and the gods of the Second Race depending on their will. These children are typically considered to be the First Race's last metaphorical stand against their opposition in the Great War, by encouraging chaos and potential destruction for the Second and Third Races to face or the Second Race gods hearing the pleas or watching out for their loyal followers. These children are typically mortals with no inclination of the potential for the mutant gene or a supernatural ancestor, but show signs of a singular supernatural trait. This could be shapeshifting, dreamwalking, clairvoyance, psychometry, telekinesis, elemental bending, time skipping/traveling and by default of the First Race's interference with angels and demons, spiritualists, witches and wizards.

_Cursed/Gifted Shapeshifters: _Cursed or gifted shapeshifters are considered between children of destiny and a second race. They have an ancestor that was not a natural born shapeshifter, but either cursed or gifted with the restructuring of their DNA and changed into shapeshifters, of any various animal breed. They are considered cursed if it is a bloodline that is bias to gender, hateful or mission oriented in regards to taking another race or bloodline out, and the individuals with the cursed blood turn into a shapeshifter only around that mission or threat of the other race being near. It is not unusual for a magical/spiritual being or demon to utilize and curse the gifted shapeshifters into a similar situation, but with the chance to break the curse and return to their gifted state. Gifted shapeshifters are hard to differentiate between natural born shapeshifters, for they are born with the gift that is not gender bias, but have the human ancestor and ability to find their mate that will better their bloodline and themselves upon sight.

_Cyclops_: Giants malformed by the Ancient One Nyx, who in a fit of pique turned many clans of Hyperion's giants into one eyed impotent dense monsters, that could do little more than follow orders of physical exuberance blindly.

_Dragon Lords/Ladies_: Only magical blood that are fae-changelings and the children of them, can speak dragonspeak, such as Balinor and Merlin.

_Dreamwalkers_: Dreamwalkers can slip through the cracks of a person's mind and with growth, can do so at any time, even develop the ability to create relational bonds and destroy or heal the mind. Dreamwalkers are typically found amidst children of destiny or amidst children with chaotic blood. Children of chaotic blood could simply be humans that win the genetic lottery and can access a part of their DNA that is linked to an ancestor of the second races or halfbreeds in general, that have opposing bloodlines and cannot find stability within them.

_Fair Folk_: A term used to describe races residing in the Fae Realms that have developed a few magical quirks, a strong sense of comradery and duty towards their new home and the ruling fae. This includes the races of the non-ruling fae, dragonborn, merfolk, harpy, werewolf, shapeshifter, centaur, satyr/nymph, elf, hobbit and dwarves. Demons, vampires and giants typically stay in the Demonic and Spiritual Realms, whereas older celestials continue to begrudge the Fae after their own punishment. The few celestials born in the short reign of High King Taran and High Queen Naia and after are considered to be fair folk. Although, it is not unheard of for a few of either demons, vampires, giants and older celestials to be considered "fair" after pledging an oath to the High Fae and/or living for a time and adopting much of the culture and attitude of the Fae Realms. Fair Folk that come by the title honestly, have the power to execute the rite for a changeling babe, but it is not a rite taken lightly. This power comes from the atmosphere of the Fae Realms, just as it changed the disposition of Nuada and his people, it can change the people that come to live there, which is considered as the "Fae Quirk," which further helps distinguishes who really are Fair Folk.

_Hybrids_: Considered to be goblins, changelings, half dragon-half fae, half angel-half demon, half vampire-half werewolf or shapeshifter, warlocks and hags for a variety of reasons as mentioned in each creature bio.

_Nexus Points of Earth_: The locations that theoritically holds the other planes of existence to the confines of the universe. These locations are Ireland and Japan for the Fae and Spirit/Demon Realms, respectively. AKA the realms' stabilizing loci and a realm's connecting epicenter to the plane of existence origin.


	2. The Terrible Lie

**AN: Not Mine. Belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

><p>A small child, of five years old, with wild black hair and the brightest emerald eyes stared in astonishment at his uncle and uncle's revolting sister. She was shaking her head in agreement with her brother, while meaty hands brought a decanter of whiskey to her lips. The boy's uncle reiterated and clarified what had shocked the boy, "It's the truth. Your dad was a lazy drunk with no job. He was driving home one night with you and your mum in the car, and crashed into another car. You survived with that freak of a scar on your forehead after being dumped on our front doorstep. You're lucky to be living here with us now."<p>

"Too right, Vernon," the woman told the man. The two adults could've possibly passed as twins with their indulgent waistlines, similar straw hair colour, brown eyes and short necks. She was watching a game on the television set and quite peeved with the inquisitive five year old. She thought her brother had already explained to the boy that he was lucky not to be on the streets. "Now go get us those bags of crisps I brought and make sure to bring the plate of biscuits too." Tears welled up in the boy's emerald eyes. "What's with the sniffling? Go get them now, boy!"

Nodding, the young child trudged his way into the kitchen where his aunt was cleaning the stove before dinner. She was a thin woman, with hazel eyes, black hair perfectly coiled around her head and ruby red lips. Those lips were set in a grim line while she scrubbed the inside of the oven. Trying to be silent, the little boy tried to dry his tears while he pulled the snack from the top of the counter. Thankfully, the crisps were in a bag already, but the hard part was going to be grabbing the plate of cookies down from the counter. He wasn't exactly tall enough yet.

However, the small boy was determined. He put the plastic bag over his shoulder and reached on the tip of his toes for the crystal plate of biscuits. He knew there was an assortment of delicious tasty snacks on it, because he helped his aunt earlier that day. The boy had to be careful though, because they only made one batch.

"Mum! Harry's trying to sneak some of Dad's food!" The high pitch tone rang out from the kitchen doorway. It was the voice of Harry's cousin Dudley. Dudley was miniature version of his father, Vernon, but with his mum's wide hazel eyes. Unfortunately, said whinging had scared Harry and he tipped the plate over his head, dropping all of the treats onto the floor.

"Dudley! Harry! What is going on?" The thin woman asked as she looked out from inside the oven. She saw her son's stance and moved her eyes over to her nephew's still form. Below him was a pile of napkins. "Harry, why were you trying to grab the biscuit tray?"

Twitching, Harry murmured, "Uncle Vernon and Marge wanted their crisps and biscuits."

"That's not true! He was reaching for the top of the tray!" Dudley responded.

"Aunt Marge, Harry. Show her some respect. She's your uncle's sister. Now Dudlikins, what did you see exactly," the thin woman silently sighed. She was getting exhausted from cleaning everything before dinner like her husband asked her to, and sitting in a crouch on her toes was not helping.

"He was staring at the tray for a loooonnggg time before he finally used his hands to reach for a goodie-"

"No I wasn't –"

"Harry, is it your turn yet," his aunt interrupted him, while giving him a stern look.

"No," Harry mumbled.

"Exactly. Now Dudlikins, is that when you yelled out?" She turned to address her son.

"Yeah."

"You know that's my favourite plate. We can't yell when people are touching Mummy's favourite things, because it might scare them and they might break them."

"But I didn't touch it," the stout boy wailed. "Harry did. Why are you mad at me," and thus he began to cry. His mum quickly put her dish towel down and moved closer to her son, pulling him in for a hug, assuring him that she wasn't mad.

That was when Vernon Dursley came in shouting, "What's going on here? Harry, we asked for some snacks and now I see you made a mess. Clean it up and bring the crisps to your Aunt Marge. Why is Dudley crying, Petunia?"

Harry quickly shuffled out of the room to bring the bag with the bags of crisps in it to his aunt, after he put the crystal plate down in front of his aunt. Petunia replied to her husband, "We just had a bit of a misunderstanding. I'm sure if your share those snacks I made today, he'll be right as rain. Besides, he can watch the game with you." She had ended that while her son pulled back to look at his dad in greedy hope as she rubbed his arms in support.

"Sure, Marge'll like that. Go on Dudley, go sit next to her on the couch," Vernon responded kindly as Harry re-entered the room. He then turned to Petunia, "What're doing on the floor, woman? You look unseemly and I see you haven't finished cleaning the stove. How're you going to cook in time for dinner?"

Petunia frowned, "I will be able to get started in another few minutes, Vernon. Please don't talk to me like that."

"Talk to you like what? I asked you to do one thing, while I'm watching the game and you can't do that in a timely manner. I'm only asking how you are going to be able to start dinner if you're still working on that one task."

Petunia sighed in regards to Vernon's attitude and gave him a tight smile, "Don't worry, Vernon. I can do it. Now go spend time with Dudley and Harry will bring out the tray of biscuits to you in a minute. They've just finished frosting." Vernon smiled, nodded, and then kissed his wife's cheek before going back to the parlour to look at the TV.

Petunia turned to her nephew and told him, "Let's get to work," with a forlorn smile. They worked quietly, artistically placing the treats they worked on earlier that morning on the crystal tray with new napkins, before Marge came in around lunch. While they worked, Harry kept staring at his aunt with quick glances. Finally, she asked, "What is it?"

Taking a few moments, the little boy asked, "Did my parents really die in a car crash?"

Petunia stiffened, her lips thinned and she nodded. "Yes. Your father's to blame for his and your mum's death. Look, we're finished. Go take the tray into the parlour." Harry froze for a second, miserable over his aunt's response, and carefully took the crystal plate from her to deliver it to his uncle and his terrible sister.


	3. A Kind Stranger

**AN: No.**

* * *

><p>Vernon and Petunia Dursley were a civil and modest couple to those they were friendly too, friendly to those they desired to impress, and rather less than friendly to those who were less than impressive. Vernon was quite proud of his new position within a drill company. He was ambitiously looking to acquire a more senior position when the time was appropriate, and Petunia couldn't have expressed more pride, except in her son. Dudley Dursley was the apple of her eye and the centre of her world. She was quite happy to boast his toddling exploits. If he happened to be developing more slowly than the other children he was on play dates with, then he was simply a more carefree and retrospective child. After all, the best leaders were introverts.<p>

Marge Dursley couldn't agree with Petunia more, although, that didn't stop her giving suggestions about encouraging him to learn the alphabet or numbers now that he was five. However, she was visiting for his fifth birthday and he deserved the world. That other boy though, need a stern lesson. He had malicious eyes and a mischievous nature for one so young, but if Petunia was firm, then she would have a model nephew. After all, if a firm hand helped her train her prize winning bulldogs, then it would do so with that disturbing child of Petunia's sister. Not Petunia's fault of course, there was always a bad one in the litter.

Harry Potter, Petunia nephew by her sister, couldn't be more thrilled, bored and despondent than he was right now. He was ecstatic that he got to escape his family today, but his aunt and uncle had left him with the most boring old lady. Her name was Mrs. Figg and she was really nice. She let him eat whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, but she smelled of cabbages and had way too many cats. She finally finished her third lesson on how to take special care of her fifteen cats and had settled down with a cup of tea for her afternoon show. Within minutes she was dozing and Harry quickly left the house to walk to the park. She said she didn't mind if he went to the park when he visited her.

Harry was really upset over the news his aunt and uncle relayed to him. In school, they were going over family trees, like who their parents and grandparents were. That was when Harry realized he had an aunt and uncle, not a mum and dad.

He knew his family was different, because everyone's parents were nicer than his aunt and uncle, but he didn't understand why. So when he tried to ask about his parents and grandparents for his project, the conversation turned to Harry asking where his parents were and if they were going to come for him. Uncle Vernon quickly told him no and why.

What was he supposed to do? He didn't have a Mummy or Daddy, and his Aunt and Uncle weren't really happy with his parents it sounded like. They weren't really happy with him either, really.

Harry continued to wander down the road to the local park and continued thinking about his project. Those thoughts soon turned to daydreams about what a good family looked like. A lot of his classmates had really nice and fun parents. They gave hugs, went shopping for clothes, and went to the amusement park that Dudley was going to for his birthday. Maybe he can ask someone at school to take him home? Someone that would want him, unlike Uncle Vernon. Harry didn't know how he was going to ask anyone though. No one liked him, and Dudley made that difficult. He would hit or cry and get the other kids in trouble if they tried to play with Harry. Uncle Vernon didn't think Harry should have friends, so Dudley made sure Harry didn't to make his dad happy.

Sighing, Harry kept staring at the pavement until he bumped into a pair of legs. Falling backwards, Harry sniffled to keep himself from crying, and looked up to see who he bumped into. It was a lady that he had never seen in the neighbourhood before. She had curly auburn hair and eyes the same colour as his! She was dressed like those women Uncle Vernon worked with, a black skirt and blazer with black heels.

The lady peered curiously at the small boy that bumped into her. She was thankful he hadn't cried yet, but she hoped she didn't scare him either. "Hey, you okay?" Harry nodded to her. Intrigued with his meek attitude, she asked, "Do you need help getting up?" Harry shook his head and quickly stood up on his own. Something was different about her to Harry.

"I haven't seen you before," he told her.

Smiling softly, the lady replied, "I'm looking for a flat to share, but I think I may be in the wrong neighbourhood."

"Why?"

"Because I was told to go to Derby Row to look for a place."

Harry couldn't believe this lady was actually speaking kindly to him and about her grown up concerns. He couldn't stop himself from asking her questions. "Why would you want to live there? It's very loud on Saturday nights and my uncle says hooligans live on that road. You don't look like a hooligan."

Smirking and loving the bluntness of innocence, the woman responded, "I think your uncle doesn't have a good opinion of university students and I don't blame him, but unfortunately, that's what I can afford." _Or what my boss tells me to afford. Keep an eye on the eccentric brother, lovely sir. _

"Why would you want to afford to live there?"

"I don't think anyone wants to live anywhere they can only afford, kid, but that's life," _Maybe that was too serious and bitter. I am so not good at this. _"What's your name? I think I must be keeping you from doing something important if you didn't see me when you were walking."

Harry blushed before he mumbled, "My name is Harry and I was just going to the park to the swings."

The lady with the same colour eyes as his smiled adoringly at him and held out her hand to shake. "Hello Harry. My name is Marina and visiting the swings in the park is very important business. In fact, I am tired from looking around for Derby Row and would love to go to the park with you. Will that be okay that I swing with you? Are you parents or friends waiting for you at the park?"

Harry looked up brightly and thusly told her no, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him the next three meters to the park entrance. Giggling, Marina had to hold him back so she could take off her heels before he continued to drag her to the swings in the playground. Harry could only hope to swing with this nice lady for an hour before he had to go back to Mrs. Figg's place.

When they got to the swings, Marina insisted he get on the swing first so she could push him. She actually wanted to help him see if he could fly! Harry was very happy with this prospect and laughed loudly with exuberance as he got higher and higher. He could almost fly with how high his swing was going! In fact, Harry wanted to fly so badly, that he let go of the swings much to Marina's fright then surprise. She was surprised, because instead of falling with gravity quite quickly to the ground for a little five year old, he floated a few feet before gradually descending, laughing with pure delight. "That was so much fun! Let's do it again!"

They kept playing on swings like that for a while, then Harry pulled her to the sandbox to build a big castle. He wanted to build a big pretty castle with a roof the same colour as their eyes and when he touched the sand, it turned emerald green! He was so amazed by it and happy that he was able to build the castle he wanted for Marina. He turned to Marina and gladly displayed his artwork, much to her delight and shock.

Marina knew Harry had magic when she sensed it as he bumped into her. She also knew, children had a hard time controlling magic. Magic and the very fairy tales that mortals read to their children were real, but hidden. Persecution and jealousy is a dangerous attitude, so many races and societies went underground and formed their own secret conclaves around the world to get away from such prejudices. In secrecy, they grew strong and those that didn't adhere to their respective societal laws, suffered for it. Whether their magic was taken or if the perpetrator was a supernatural race, imprisonment or death. However, what was known as accidental magic, magic caused by strong emotions, were usually excused. Especially among children, because they were learning control over their emotions. So Marina let the gliding in the air when he jumped from the swing go, because the boy looked like he needed to smile more and that can be easily explained to the mortals. Green sand in the shape of an elaborate castle that he moulded with his hands and no tools, was a bit harder to explain. Trying to demonstrate how happy she was with his work quickly, while grateful that no one was in this area of the park at the time to witness this phenomenon, Marina gave Harry a big hug. Unfortunately, he immediately stopped laughing.

"Harry, what's wrong," Marina asked as she sat him down. She turned him to face her and noticed his eyes were shocked but he was smiling brilliantly. Why was a kid shocked with a hug?

"Nothing, I'm glad you like it so much! Come on! Let's see what else we can do."

Still surprised with his surprise for a hug, Marina had to pull back and tell him it was best if they left. "It's almost time for dinner and I'm sure your family must be worried. Why don't we head back to your place?"

Still happy that Marina was happy with him, but sad that she was right that it was probably time to leave, Harry agreed and pulled her away from the sandbox. When Harry turned the corner, Marina waved her hand in the direction of the sandbox to disperse the sand and turn it back to its original colour without Harry seeing. As they walked towards Mrs. Figg's house, Harry became more subdued and gentle, while answering Marina's questions about what he was learning at school. Noticing this, Marina knocked on the door of the house without a word to Harry.

She was expecting to see someone with a strong personality that could change a child's manner so quickly, but instead she saw a lady answer the door with grey hair pulled back, hunched over with a cat in her arms and one around her shoulders. Gathering herself together, Marina greeted the lady before she could say anything, "Hello, my name is Marina and I met Harry here while I was trying to find Derby Row for a flat share I was told about. He was heading to the park and was kind enough to let me tag along. He's a really happy, excitable and kind young man. You have great grandson."

Flustered a bit by the forwardness of this young woman, Mrs. Figg tried to straighten herself a bit and put down one of the cats as she replied, "Well thank you for bringing Harry back, Miss Marina, but I am not his grandmother. I was looking after the lovely boy for the day, but I'm glad he got out of the house. I'll let his aunt and uncle know that you said such lovely things about him. Harry, come on in. I just finished the stew."

"Can she stay?" Harry hoped he didn't get into a lot trouble by asking that, it just popped out!

Blinking quickly and startled that Harry even asked for something for himself, even if that was a person, Mrs. Figg smiled brightly at the young woman the boy was so taken with and told her, "Sure! Please do come in and maybe I can talk you away from that awful street. Really, you look like a professional young lady and shouldn't need to live near university students again. Who were you going to visit about a flat?" Mrs. Figg kept pushing the girl inside so her cats wouldn't escape. Who was this woman that could pull the little boy just a little bit out of his shell that his aunt and uncle made him build?

Startled and slightly reluctant about the whole evening, Marina told her, "I was hoping to see Laoise about –"

"Oh you're her niece! That old crone has been talking up a storm about you and how excited she is you're moving back in with family. Have you really been all over the world and you're only 25 years old?" Laoise was a respectable non-magical woman with an equally respectable and hardworking non-magical family. Maybe Mrs. Figg didn't have to report about this young girl's involvement with Harry to Headmaster Dumbledore. He was an intelligent wizard from the British Wizarding Conclave that has taught for many years and knew Harry's parents personally, considering he taught and worked with them before. He has been concerned about Harry after little Harry's parents deaths, and concerned about who interacts with him. Shame he never comes see the boy himself, but Headmaster Dumbledore was a busy man.

"I'm actually 20," Marina mumbled, catching Harry's eye when Mrs. Figg turned her back on them to lead them to the kitchen for dinner. They smiled at the personality that was Mrs. Figg, while trying not to step on one of her cats. Mrs. Figg yammered to them about what a great thing youth was and how exciting things must be as she moved about her kitchen and ordered them to sit down. In between finishing the stew, Mrs. Figg and Marina fed the fifteen cats before finally sitting down to eat. As they took the first bites, Marina commented on how delicious the meal was, while Harry scrunched his nose at her before continuing to eat. The conversation was light, simple and mundane, but as they neared the end of their meal, Mrs. Figg said she wanted to hear a story.

"Tell me about all those places you've seen. Or tell me a wild romance young lady. Oh, please put the dishes in the sink, I'll get to them –"

"Don't worry, I'll clean them. Please, take care of your cats and go sit down comfortably. Then I shall tell a story, a fun story," Marina told her, but mostly to Harry as he handed her the last of the dishes. Agreeing, Mrs. Figg did as suggested and asked Harry to follow her to the couch.

"A good story is exactly what we need to end this evening before your aunt and uncle get home. She's such a lovely girl. This should be a treat!" Harry smiled indulgently as he helped Mrs. Figg, then waited to settle himself as Marina came in. When she sat down, Harry joined her, quite happy with how the day turned out.

"I must admit, I'm surprised you've entertained me for so long Mrs. Figg. I greatly appreciate the lovely dinner and hospitality you've shown me. Now you're letting me tell a story?"

"Oh dear. Stories are a good way to learn about a person. About their pasts, their hopes, dreams and desires. A story can give you a glimpse into a person's beliefs and attitudes. So yes, a good story is perfect for an evening like tonight and these old bones. Besides, I trust that aunt of yours, Miss Laoise. She hasn't steered me wrong yet and has only spoken well of the niece coming home. Seems young Mr. Potter has enjoyed your company too, so that's good enough for me. Now, what story are you going to share this evening?"


	4. Daily Struggles

**AN: No, I do not own Sir Doyle's works or Mrs. Rowling's. This is a fanfiction site. I would think that would be obvious. Also, I actually didn't want to write this chapter. Mostly trying to show I'm not jumping in with the story. Trying to make it more believable. Yeah...that didn't work out.**

* * *

><p>Harry woke up in his bed, in the room under the stairs. He was not a morning person. First he was groggy, then he couldn't see his surroundings. Grumpy, he stretched and put on his glasses, before getting dressed to start his Monday morning with his Aunt Petunia.<p>

He was five years old, after all. Old enough to help around the house. Although, he never saw Dudley help, unless it was helping his father tease Harry. It wasn't nice, even if Harry thought Dudley was only copying his father to get praise. Harry even tried to get praise from Uncle Vernon, by doing everything he was told, but he never heard anything as kind as what he told his son. Did it have something to do with his dad and the car accident?

As Harry left the room and closed the door quietly, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a towel. Running the towel under warm water and a little cleaner, Harry stepped backed, wringed it, then proceeded to wipe down everything he could reach.

Harry really hoped Aunt Petunia woke up first today. There was one weekend when Uncle Vernon woke up early and saw that Harry didn't wipe down _everything._ His face turned purple, he yelled a lot, and sent Harry to his room without supper after he had to scrub the whole house. That wasn't a fun day.

Aunt Petunia was usually the first one up. She would start cooking breakfast and then take over cleaning from Harry before Uncle Vernon woke up. However, last night, the Dursleys came home late and it sounded like she was starting her shower now. Harry might have to try to clean more of the kitchen and parlour after all. He hated cleaning tall things. He fell, from trying to reach things, three times before!

Harry thought about how late the Dursleys came in. They were laughing and spoke of all the things they saw with Dudley for his birthday. Harry thought a lot of it sounded really fun and he wanted try going sometime, but he knew he never would. Even Mrs. Figg made that face she always made at the Dursleys, when they did something she knew Harry would never experience. Maybe that was why she always tried to make him eat? Carrot cake and ginger biscuits with tea. He really didn't understand the Cabbage-Cat Lady.

However, this time, Harry was really happy the Dursleys came back so late. He was able to hear all of Marina's story and she played a card game with him! It was such an interesting story, although, Mrs. Figg fell asleep halfway through. How can someone fall asleep through a story about dragons? Anyways, Marina stayed to play cards with him while Mrs. Figg slept, until his aunt and uncle came to pick him up.

When they came to pick him up, they weren't too thrilled about meeting her. Harry didn't care, he really hoped to see her again, especially now that he knew she lived nearby and she promised she would visit Mrs. Figg. Maybe staying at Mrs. Figg's place wouldn't be so bad if he got to see Marina again. However, right now, he had to finish cleaning, help with breakfast, clean up after breakfast, start on the garden, then lunch. After that, he was free for a couple of hours and they would finally see Marge off, before heading out to some dinner his Uncle needed to attend for work. Yep, today was going to be a bad day and the sun was definitely shining brightly to mock him.

Marina was thinking something similar to Harry's sentiments around tea time, while she was waiting for her boss. After Harry left the night before, she confronted Mrs. Figg about the Dursleys. Apparently the woman greatly disliked the family and loved to gossip, so she spent a few more hours with Mrs. Figg and her cats. With many cups of tea.

They didn't treat him right. He really did feel malnourished when she held him in her lap, when she was telling a sanitized metaphorical tale about a battle from long ago. He was starving for love that was for sure. There was something about the boy that drew her too him. Whether it was his magic, latent fae needs to nurture a child or fate, she didn't know nor care. Although, it could definitely be the latter, because she wondered what his normal day was like. When and what did he eat? Did he play? Did he have friends? Did he even get a birthday party, because it sounded like from Mrs. Figg that there was always a big thing to do for Harry's cousin, but never just for Harry. Apparently his parents died in a tragic accident, something magical the way Mrs. Figg hedged.

The woman's inability to access her magic was plainly obvious by the mundane gestures that came naturally to her. Mrs. Figg's magical core wasn't even pulsating as if she used it regularly. This made Marina really sad and reminded her why she stayed out of the wizarding conclaves. Their narrow minded societies usually smothered all the magic out, because they weren't willing to look elsewhere. Too foreign, too alien, too different.

The conclaves were diminishing. Mongolia actually had only fifty witches and wizards left in their conclave! The three children were sent to the Chinese conclaves to study, and the elder generation did nothing to look into how they could encourage more magic in their community. They looked at why. War, foreign suppression and deception minimized a lot of magical use and destroyed a lot of their texts, but that didn't help the magic grow. They gave up. Like they were beginning to give up in parts of Africa, in the Philippines and Costa Rica.

Other societies were still holding out steadily, but their numbers had definitely decreased from over 200 years ago, and yes, a lot of that was war, but so many societies were holding onto traditions and mitigating public displays. Europe, the Middle East, Russia, Central Asia and parts of Africa held fast to tradition and adapting tradition to modern sensibilities, but they weren't adapting magic or magical use. In most parts of the Americas, Australia and Asia, they were trying to adapt. They were making magic more accessible and easy to maintain during daily life, looking at traditional ways of teaching as well as ancient methods with new perceptions on those methods, but that was a double bladed sword. Both concepts were.

Tradition with a modern sense, didn't allow magic to grow. Those that didn't show great bursts of magic or couldn't follow along were told they didn't have magic. In the more adaptive, or technically mundane assimilated societies, magic became a second life or a hobby to a lot of the population. It wasn't life. Without trying to collaborate the two, letting politics and sentiments moderate discussion, brought on the current situation that none in the wizarding conclaves were willing to admit: magic was dying.

With magic dying, many of the races were pulling into the other realms to save knowledge and themselves. The races that wanted to listen to the call of the open doors that is.

Which as much Marina complained about magic dying in this realm, she wasn't helping rectify the issue. She ran from the conclaves, not being able to agree with their societal structures and education, but also not willing to help out. She believed that if separation was necessary, then why not disappear into the other realms? Marina was more like her fae family, whom she ran to be educated by and live with, than she actually was as a witch. At least, that was the excuse she gave herself on why she never ventured back into the conclaves if she could help it. Or why her opinions were focused on magic being open and public, rather than hidden and if it was to be hidden, then it should be completely hidden for everyone's safety. It's why she stayed in this realm. To be a guide for those that wanted to leave and live openly and freely.

Now there was this boy, Harry, which drew her like a moth to a flame. A boy that she wanted to see grow and pulsate with love, rather than self-loathing and despair. He was only five, soon turning six! If he continued on this track, then she could foresee an unstable future for him, even if he was pure good. There was nothing she could legally do for him, except hope she ran into him more often in the neighbourhood.

_Sure, that'll go over well. A twenty-something girl interested in playing with a kid. Either my ovaries exploded, or I'm a pervert. I shouldn't try to seek him out. _

Suddenly, the mahogany door opened to reveal her boss. A tall, pale, stout man with brown hair and dark eyes. She immediately stepped in line behind him, working on some documents and rotation schedules on her Blackberry, as he continued his conversation with the civil servants. They finally stepped back when her boss made a few sharp remarks and they headed down the hallway to exit the building.

"Tell me, where were you yesterday that made you check in ten hours later than planned?" her boss coolly asked.

Marina blushed. She knew her boss knew the answer, the problem was saying out loud what he knew. "The home of Talisha MacFarland is an unassuming property in suburban obscurity, which lead me to a chance encounter that may bring ancient personal habits to fruition."

"You were lost and met a magical child by Fate?" Her boss simplified.

Embarrassed, Marina muttered, "Yes, sir." She knew he was annoyed.

"Did you not recollect that it may be of interest that you were in that home at the appropriate time, for a reason?"

"Sir, I've had intelligence on your brother the moment you propositioned me to move in with Ms. MacFarland. The last report had stated that he was…entertaining another experiment 14 hours before I was due to arrive, leaving me 16 – 26 hours before he could return. Despite my personal delay, and I am terribly sorry that I let myself get lost in the most mundane sense sir, but I did have a six hour margin. If I was to meet Ms. MacFarland, then she has been in Greece this past week."

Her boss nodded, but his mouth twitched. She missed something. What did she not see, that he did? "Good. Then explain why the boy made an elaborate sand castle of emerald green in a sand box of regular sand."

Marina slightly faltered. She knew her boss kept extensive reports on all employees, but she had not seen anyone in the area nor felt them! "Sir…"

"Russian satellites have been trained on the area, figuring my brother is causing some sort of scandal of intelligence again. I happened to hack into them before they noticed the image of you, and your magical counterpart, but I noticed. There is yet to be proof that any others may have been looking in the area on my brother."

"Sir, the Americans?"

"For now, we have a truce. I will manage him. I sent you to do so, but be aware of not only hidden curiosities, but the more mundane as well."

"Yes sir, thank you Mr. Holmes," Marina told her stoic boss. This is why she worked for him. He protected, and annoyed her, every day. He was an interestingly intelligent man that could make any fae child curious.

Due to her own eccentricities, and the government secrets that Mycroft Holmes was aware of, he allowed her to work with him. He knew there was supernatural phenomenon that occurred in the world, but it was mostly hidden and he kept an open repertoire with certain individuals to insure it continued to be hidden from the mundane. This was why "Marina" was offered a position to work for him, because she could be of use as a supernatural presence in certain situations.

Or Marina would've kept showing up at his office without any reason to do so, like she did between the time she first met Mycroft Holmes and when he finally offered her a position as a secretary "-to annoy in a more useful and proactive application, than this distracting and inefficient lifestyle." Marina still couldn't stop giggling whenever she thought of all the pranks and general interruptions she pulled on him to finally be accepted in his world. She may be young, but she was mostly fae and lived fae.

She may not have been as intelligent as him, but she was clever enough and more powerful than him than she would like to admit. She was interested in how he interacted with the world around him, respected him, in need of a purpose, and willing to learn. He saved her unknowingly one day and was in need of someone to remind him how to appear more human, which ironically, she was able to help with. So they suffered one another for their mutual bemusement.

"Due to this satellite situation and other precious whispers, when my brother returns, I wish for you to ingratiate yourself with him whenever I don't have you on another assignment. He will realize what you are in a second-"

"He knows about the super-" Marina had interrupted Mycroft in concern when he then interrupted her too.

"He will see that you are my spy. Let him know, let him posture, let him try to tear you apart." Something that still annoyed Mycroft that he could do little in verbally tearing Marina apart and he suspected it had something to do with her fae peculiarities. After all, never cross swords, verbal or physical, with a fae. Then again, his brother had a talent that surpassed his, to get under people's skin. "For all this grandstanding my brother will do, he will also take the hint that if I'm concerned with what he is doing and being open about it, then for the sake of his privacy, he better scale it back. I would also like for reports to come in on his whereabouts when he goes off on another one of his ideas!"

Nodding, Marina listened and started thinking of various secondary data that would need to be coagulated as well. However, with this increase need to watch over his brother, Marina asked, "Sir, the technology and agents available for this assignment will not sufficiently cover what needs to be done in the long term. May I suggest officially putting him on a Level 2 surveillance?"

"If it needs to be done, do so," Mycroft told Marina as they both slid into the waiting car. The chauffeur shut their door, got into the car and drove off to their next appointment.


	5. Evening Meal

**AN: I don't know if this is realistically possible, but eh, fanfiction. **

* * *

><p>Music played softly as it wafted in and out of rooms and around corners. The clanking of silverware against plates, glass against glass, and the soft murmur of conversation was poignant. Vernon and Petunia Dursley couldn't have been more proud to be sitting in such an establishment.<p>

Part of Vernon's recent promotion on the vertical track of gaining positions was to sit through semi-social, semi-business dinners. It really was a mock business meeting that talked more of the daily occurrences and how they affected work, without being in the professional setting. A meeting where families were permitted to listen in and offer their opinion. The department head was an eccentric man and found dinners twice a year with families, provided an insight that the company would rarely use. To Petunia, it sounded more like the department head's wife was interested in hosting parties. Whatever the reasoning, Petunia was happy to meet Vernon's co-workers and their wives. It was always best for Vernon if she made a good impression. Especially, since they could not send Harry to Mrs. Figg's tonight, because she went to visit her sister-in-law.

Uncle Vernon was definitely not happy that Harry was at the dinner party in the fancy restaurant. Even if Harry was happy to get to come and have really nice clothes Aunt Petunia told him were not play clothes, he couldn't help but agree. It was really boring.

Dudley was the only other kid his age, and the other kids were old enough to skip this dinner or were girls that didn't want to be around babies. They only wanted to talk about the latest thing they saw in a shop or on TV. Dudley was also absorbing all the attention that he was getting from his mother bragging about him. Harry didn't understand why it was such a feat that he could read. Harry was able to read twice as much as him, but he wasn't getting praise for that. No, he was getting pitying looks from some of the grownups when they weren't talking about business. After finding out what happened to his parents, Harry couldn't help but notice that Uncle Vernon took every chance he could in public to talk about how _kind_ they were to take Harry in, how _tragic_ his parents death were and how _disappointing_ Harry was showing traits of his late parents. He really didn't know what that meant, but he figured it had something to do with the name "freak" his uncle let slip every now and then.

Harry was very bored. The food took too long to be served, even if it was the most delicious thing he had. When dinner was finally over, the grownups were still talking! Harry sighed, no one was paying any attention anyways. Calmly letting his aunt know that he was trying to find a toilet, he left the table to be enraptured by his cousin and went looking for an adventure.

While this dinner party was going on in one room of the premier establishment, another party of more covert interests took place in a separate, more private room. Marina was not happy with the way the discussion was going, how one of the minister's bodyguards kept giving her a look of interest that was entirely unprofessional, and her boss was unhappy.

Mycroft Holmes really disliked having to meet people face to face to make a point, as well as having to follow up on promises he normally could get around. However, this was probably the most non-violent, non-ambitious request ever. Visit the nephew's restaurant of a scientist in return for information on a critical liability. Yeah, Mycroft shouldn't complain too much about the restaurant. About the ministerial administrative secretaries he was talking to, she would listen to his complaints as long as he desired. Or carry out any counteractions that may be necessary.

The secretaries really were backing themselves into a corner and it would be in a matter of minutes that they did as Mycroft requested. Assuming he didn't antagonize them. They were still needed to do their job. Eye twitching, whether from the bodyguard's attention or having to interrupt Mycroft to remind him that he couldn't run the world by himself that he needed minions, Marina moved to step forward. She paused when she noticed her pager flash at her. With the return number to a contact they've been waiting on for months. Right, she'll do her primary job first and play mediator later.

Marina quietly slinked out of the private room into the hallway of the restaurant, nodding at a few of the serving staff, giving a bright smile to the scientist's nephew, before finding an alcove with serviceable telephones. She quickly picked up a phone, dialled the appropriate number and waited for the contact to pick up and give her a report.

Harry found the maroon carpets to be very funny in this establishment, but the chandeliers were super pretty! They sparkled and looked like encased little stars glowing brightly from all the crystal, glass and mirrors in the restaurant. In fact, in one mirror, he thought he saw the pretty lady from the other day on the telephone. When Harry turned to look around the corner towards the washrooms, he exclaimed, "Marina!"

Shocked, Marina looked up from her conversation and smiled brightly at the boy. She waved him over then silently pointed her finger to her lips so she could finish. "No, that will not be an issue. Be safe on the flight back and change airports as frequently as possible if necessary. Take to the shipping lanes if you want to be extra cautious. Yes, I will let him know and thank you." Suitably hanging up, Marina turned towards Harry, a bright smile on her face. _He's so adorable in that little suit._ She began to squat down to speak to Harry when a deep male voice interrupted her.

"Lydia! Lydia, I'm so glad I was able to catch up with you," the bodyguard that was appraising her earlier in the meeting came up to them. Harry gave the tall man an odd look at the name he called Marina, but subtly moved behind her legs as he came closer. "I see I got to you just in time to finish the phone call. Good, I was hoping you could spare a moment with for me to ask you if you would be at all interested in getting drinks after we see our respective bosses home?" The man smiled charmingly, Marina blinked at the confident man and Harry's eyes bugged out. Maybe he shouldn't have bothered Marina if she was at work and meeting people. People that would like her and be scared of him.

Stunned, Marina tried to begin answering to turn the man down when a loud wail for Harry reached their ears. Turning towards the sound, the three individuals noticed the Dursley family coming straight to them. "Boy, what are you doing bothering folks? It's time to go home, let's go," Vernon said, grabbing for Harry's arm. Resigned, Harry meekly came out from behind Marina.

Both Marina and the bodyguard glared at Vernon Dursley, but Marina was quick to straighten her expression as she calmly spoke to the red face man. "Mr. Dursley, it's a pleasure to see you again. I believe you remember me from last night when I met you at Mrs. Figg's place?"

"You, yes, yes. I remember you. You came across the boy here at a playground. Boy, what –" Vernon tried to pull Harry away from behind Marina. "Come away! What are you doing here? What's this?" Glancing from the boy to the woman a couple of times and trying to yank on the boy's arm again, he blustered, "What do you really want, girl? Are you stalking my family? Are you some sort of pervert? Why is the boy not moving from you?" Vernon's voice was getting louder with each question throughout the exchange, much to Petunia's and Marina's embarrassment.

"Excuse me, sir. Who –" The bodyguard began to growl at Vernon when he was interrupted by a male clearing his throat. A tone similar to the man who was hosting tonight's event. The bodyguard stepped back and acknowledged Mycroft Holmes, "Mr. Holmes, sir."

"That will be all Mr. Rochester. Your employer is leaving now with the rest of the ministers. Please refrain from overtime heroics and attend to him, as I have need of my personal assistant," Mycroft told the bodyguard. The bodyguard hesitated before nodding solemnly, making a brief glance to Marina before walking away. When he was out of sight, Mycroft turned an unamused stare towards Marina, Harry and the Dursleys. He noticed the defensive stance of the man, the nervous statues of his wife and son, and the protective position Marina put herself between the man and the other boy, a scared boy with a lightning scar. Intrigued, Mycroft smiled indulgently, "Good evening, sir. I am Mycroft Holmes and I am the employer of this young woman you are accosting. You have made some serious statements that I would like to address, but preferably...not in a public hallway. May we adjourn to the room we were in previously for a meeting?" Vernon nodded and the group followed Marina and Mycroft back towards the private room.

Marina stepped beside Mycroft, eyes with a film of fury as she held onto Harry's hand. When they reached the room, Marina pulled back the door and held it open for everyone, with Vernon finally pulling Harry away from her. While inside, Mycroft shifted his head to indicate the wait-staff to leave and gestured to the Dursleys to take a seat while they waited and for Marina to join them. When Marina finally came to stand behind Mycroft's chair, Vernon asked, "Who are you lot?"

Smile slipping to a blank expression, Mycroft told Vernon Dursley, "I am a civil servant, holding a minor position in the British government and this is my personal assistant. Now, when someone makes claims of a scandalous nature towards my assistant in a public setting, you can see why I'm concerned. Any scandal from my staff is my scandal. So please, what was it you were saying earlier and what is the proof?"

Marina stiffened as Vernon began, "This girl shows up out of nowhere, played with my nephew all day yesterday, alone. Ok, a chance encounter, someone taking pity on the freak. Then she is here and the kid won't leave her side! What am I supposed to think?"

"I just wanted to say hello. I'm sorry for causing trouble," Harry murmured from beside Petunia and Dudley. Vernon subsequently glared at Harry.

Mycroft took a few moments to understand what the little goldfish was saying before turning to Marina. He noticed her eyes softened on Harry before glancing at Mycroft at the corner of her eye. He inched his head away from her subtly in a silent question and she responded with a minimal nod. Sighing deep, Mycroft became hopeful but irritated with this new outcome. _The girl is too fae-like for her own good. A child she knows is under distress? Sure, let's help the child out. If asked the right question. Now which question should that be? This will be good for me if the saviour of the British conclaves was under my tutelage. How much could be done or what information would I get if I had a contact in that world? _"I still do not understand your irritation, Mr. –"

"Dursley, Vernon Dursley."

"Mr. Dursley. I can attest to the nature of my personal assistant here, considering the rigorous screening I put my staff under and I assure you, there are no ill intentions. Now how –"

Mycroft was interrupted by the light tap on his shoulder from Marina, who received a message on her pager again. This time it was a fake message, but a message that was created by a button she would subtly push on her watch to help Mycroft get out of certain scenarios. Or in this case, to showcase how much power he held to make the Dursleys understand his position a little better to whatever point he was trying to make. Marina wasn't fooled into believing that he was going to help settle this situation out of care for her, unless it was in his favour. Whatever that favour was, she would find out later. For now, "Mr. Holmes, the Prime Minister wants to speak with you. I believe it's to update him on the previous meeting."

Nodding, Mycroft waved flippantly as he responded, "I will make a call when we get back to the office. Let us settle this first." The Dursleys sat up a little taller, very interested in what this man had to say now if he was able to make a Prime Minister wait for him. Mycroft grimaced, "Now, Mr. Dursley. How can we appease you of this matter without either of our reputations becoming soiled?"

"Ah, Mr. Holmes. We are a couple of clever men. I'm sure we can come to an arrangement," Vernon responded.

Mycroft carried on as if he didn't hear him. "Although, I think it will admittedly be difficult for my reputation to be ruined. Many have tried who have envied my political prestige and power. Will it not be difficult, Marina?"

"Yes sir. Twenty three attempts on removing you from office from jealous individuals have occurred since you've taken your post. Of those twenty three attempts, the instigators have been removed from office quietly by view of early retirement, with little to no chance of recovering the judicial backlash that will sully their name if they attempt to enter the political or corporate world within the next twenty to thirty years."

"Yes, exactly," Mycroft hummed after Marina's detailed response. Vernon and Petunia looked perplexed, but also wary which changed to anxiety when Mycroft continued. "That's usually what happens to colleagues who hold public offices. Now for someone that took it upon themselves to try to commit heresy against my person. Someone that had a dear older sister, both of which climbed their way out of the blue collar workforce their parents were working in, attempting erase all hints of a Cockney accent, bitter with ambition due to self-importance, works for a private drilling company and occasionally likes to prove to his family just how important he is in lieu of verbal attacks –"

"Now, wait a minute –"

"That someone would not want to find themselves without a job and a few mysterious criminal incidents in their background, further rendering their ability to gain work inadequate. Of course, this wouldn't happen if an apology is given. An apology to Marina, because I also happen to know that my employee stepped out momentarily from a meeting that has been arranged for a week now, when she only arrived back in the country the week before, to make a call to another staff member. Thus, her activity proves it has been impossible for her to choose someone to stalk, much less find time to. I do know that my employee also volunteers with orphanages in her spare time. She only has a particular interest in children that is by no means perverted. I would greatly appreciate it if you could apologize to her and we can be on our way." Vernon turned a dark purple as he contemplated his options before finally apologizing in a gruff tone towards Marina. Marina quietly accepted the apology. "Good and there should not be any trouble if she decides to visit the child in question?"

Huffing, Vernon Dursley angrily replied, "Yeah, she can visit the little freak. She can visit him anytime she wants! Take the brat for all I care! He's not wanted in my house if it wasn't for –" Petunia elbowed Vernon hard in the stomach to stop him.

_Goldfish. _It always was so easy to rile the simpletons. "If it wasn't for what, Mr. Dursley?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything –"

"If it wasn't for his wizarding parents death?"

The silent and anxious stares from Petunia and Vernon gave them such a statue-like appearance. Marina was weary from the conversation and more so, because the children looked so confused and heartbroken. What was terrible was that they weren't confused by Vernon's words, but by Mycroft's and only heartbroken from Vernon verbalizing his thoughts. It was as if they knew the outcome, but were still sad by it and that broke Marina's heart a little. She glanced towards Petunia and saw how white she was, glancing between Vernon and Mycroft. Not even paying attention to the children. Stuttering, Vernon asked, "How do you know that?"

"Know that the young boy with black hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead is the son of James and Lily Potter? I know because I'm in a position that I need to know about the other world." Silence reined the little group again. "It's sad to hear such hatred from a man regarding a child. From what I understand, many would be happy to adopt the little boy."

"If it wasn't bloody necessary, then I would say they could have them," Vernon mumbled.

Hearing his comment, Marina dared to interrupt her employer's control of the conversation momentarily, "Necessary how?"

Vernon glanced at her before focusing on Mycroft and saying, "From the letter we received in the small basket the boy was in, left on our front door step, we owe that family our protection in the midst of their little war by making sure the boy lives with us. It was something about blood protection. Otherwise, we would've put him in an orphanage to begin with." Harry hiccupped slightly from hearing his own uncle, a man he knew didn't love him, really didn't _want _him.

Marina paused, glanced at Mycroft, whom nodded. She continued, "Mr. Dursley. I don't know why I should be telling you this, but I know a little of that world too and I know blood protection spells don't always have to be with kin. There are other magics that are as powerful if not more so than the blood spells."

"What?! So we've been played to take in a charity case for a world we don't even live in? We want nothing with that freakish culture and if there's a way out of having this kid live with us –"

"Vernon?!" Petunia interrupted, shocked, but Vernon Dursley ignored her.

"– I want you tell me how, right now!"

Mycroft smirked. _Perfect question and judging by Marina's smirk, it was what was needed to be asked of her to change things. _

"You really could care less for the child?" Marina quietly asked.

"Yes," Vernon shortly replied.

Trying to maintain a soft tone without any hint of her emotion, Marina stated, "This is a big thing to consider, Vernon Dursley. There is no returning from this conversation tonight. You've shattered a child's innocence. Both Harry's and your son's, Dudley. When I leave tonight, I _will _leave with Harry, but I must know, is that truly what you want? Is it what you really want Petunia? If I walk away, there cannot be any contact after this."

Vernon huffed and crossed his arms. He thought it was plainly obvious what he wanted. He knew it was what Petunia wanted, well, because she hated the freaks too! It'd be better for his son too. Not be so close to Harry, a wizard. Then Petunia gave a meek response, "I think...it will be better for Harry –"

"It will be better for everyone!" Vernon interrupted.

"It will be better for Harry to be with someone who understands his world and cares for him. What can we do to help make this happen, Marina?" With those words, both adults had verbally signed their rights as guardians to Harry over to Marina.

_Despicable. _"Do you both, as consenting adults, agree that Harry is better suited elsewhere, other than your home?" Marina asked.

"Yes," Petunia and Vernon quickly answered. Dudley and Harry were staring wide eyed at the proceedings, not really understanding what was going on.

Sighing, Marina turned towards Harry, "Harry," she softly began, "Would you like to stay with your Aunt and Uncle, or would you like to go home with me? Forever?" Harry nodded. "I need to hear you say it, Harry."

"Yes," Harry practically cried saying. Both he and Dudley were a few seconds away from crying. Finally realizing Harry was leaving. Harry didn't understand why he wasn't wanted and Dudley didn't know what he was going to do without his cousin around. Dudley tried to get his mom's attention so she can explain it to him, but she ignored him. The room was quiet and heavy with raw emotion. It was difficult for the women to begin the conversation and the men were silently waiting, content with the way the proceedings were going. Marina then nodded and asked if they could proceed to discussing particulars about releasing guardianship, to which the Dursleys admitted they didn't know what to do about that since Harry wasn't officially registered.

"That is actually in my power to do so. Harry will go home with Marina tonight; you can drop off his things tomorrow morning and sign the necessary documentation at nine at this address," Mycroft handed the couple a card from his wallet. "Marina, gather Harry's things. We still have work to do." He stood up and gestured for the Dursley family to move as well.

They bumbled a bit, Harry and Dudley stood to the side, bouncing on their feet with subdued complexions. Marina really disliked seeing that look on their faces. She grabbed Harry's hand and tried to smile encouragingly to him as the family left through the door, never looking back. Mycroft stood waiting at the door for them, noticing Harry sniffling but pulling his shoulders back. Mycroft recognized that posture. A posture he and his brother learned as a kid. It seemed it was a good idea to have Harry removed from the Dursley family.

Marina bent down to speak with Harry, "Harry...are you sure about this? It's okay to run after –"

"No. It's fine," was Harry's meek reply. He lowered his eyes to the floor, not wanting to impose on her as he did on the Dursleys, but then he felt warmth. Marina had hugged him and was rubbing his back. He felt a little better from her warmth and slowly returned her hug. They stayed like that for a few moments until Mycroft discreetly coughed to get their attention. Marina pulled back and looked at Harry with unshed tears in her eyes. He smiled a little at her and she returned the smile. Standing up, she held her hand out to him and he grabbed it as they made their way to Mycroft Holmes. Harry then noticed that her posture changed the closer they got to the imposing man.

"I want a profile on that family before tomorrow evening. Send Richards to do the investigation and give me your debrief with his report. Marina, you will also accept Mr. Rochester's next attempt to call you out. He's part of a money laundering scheme and the Minister of the Interior would like to see him disposed of as well as to who the main contacts are. I have a feeling this is more than an international crime if he sought you out."

"Understood, sir. Mycroft...thank you."

"Never mention it. Besides, this is a matter of national security after all. The emotional and physical health of the British wizarding saviour is very important. So make sure to immediately draft and rush the adoption order." Harry glanced at Mycroft curiously after he said that. "Finish what you must at the office; take the next day off to have everything settled. McFarland should be back early tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir," Marina calmly replied, standing next to the chauffeur who was pulling the car door open for them. If he was surprised that they had a child with them, he didn't make any indication as to that emotion. The power of Mycroft's need for discretion.

As they settled into the car, Harry asked, "Why do you need to know so much about my Aunt and Uncle?"

"Your Uncle has something he is hiding. I want to know what it is," Mycroft told him.

"Why?"

"It's my business to know what other people don't." Mycroft was not looking forward to spending a car ride of "whys" with an insecure malnourished five year old. Marina was amused, but she did give Mycroft a look that if he didn't try to be nice, well, nice for him, she would not hesitate to disembowel him. Mycroft was very aware that there were certain things that were unique to her and she had the power to make his life miserable if he didn't follow her rules. Catering to Harry Potter, a boy that held informative advantages for him that she was partial to nurturing was a small price to pay to keep the powerful fae-kind on his side.

"Then you have a reason for helping me? It's not to help Marina. You're in charge. Does your reason have to do with me being...being a wiz-erd-ing sav-ior?"

Harry had Mycroft's full attention. The boy had potential. He understood the underlying tone of the meeting. Oh he would be a gold fish, but he just might be a clever one. "You are a wizard Mr. Potter and a unique one at that. You are the son of the two people that were murdered on the night a bad man disappeared." Marina did not like where this was going after the emotional rollercoaster the boy was just on, but Harry and Mycroft persisted with the conversation.

Harry was shocked, "They didn't die in a car crash?"

Mycroft's eyes deduced, "No. The prejudiced answer your ignorant uncle gave you is wrong. Your aunt may have agreed with the answer, but she is only a jealous and submissive woman. Do not hold her accountable."

Mycroft's simple deduction made the situation make much more sense to Marina. Mycroft's compassion did not, but she suspected he had plans to ingratiate himself in Harry's circle of confidence later. For what, she didn't want to know. She trusted Mycroft wouldn't do anything that could kill Harry...while he remained legally underage and in her protection. What Marina did know, was that she would be having a conversation with Harry's aunt tomorrow morning.

"Tell me more," Harry demanded. Raising an eyebrow, Mycroft began telling Harry of the wizarding world and the night his parents died.


	6. Bedtime Tales

**AN: Not mine is not mine, but what is mine, is mine. Please bear with the short stories, because it helps a little to understand when I do time jumps or something in the future, then Harry's different attitude won't appear as strange. Which, the story of the Red Dragon is a collaboration of multiple myths. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Marina finished her calls at the office, documenting pertinent information, managing Mycroft's schedule and drafting adoption papers for the next morning that would sign the Dursley's guardianship rights over to her. Marina looked up from her desk and looked at Harry. He was sitting by Mycroft's feet and was trying to read a book Mycroft handed him. When Mycroft gave the particulars of Harry's background in the car, she was shocked. Now realizing who he was, what it would mean to the British conclaves, she knew she would have to do a blood adoption and get blood rights from Petunia Dursley to settle any immediate concerns. Otherwise, she was going to have to call on a few favours from the goblins to help settle any other bureaucratic concerns and unlike for wizards and witches, they wouldn't mind helping her. It may be a good outing for Harry to see the conclaves when she had her day off and the goblins would hopefully not mind letting their healers look over the wizard child. Humans may find fae-kind could be distrustful, but it was a sentiment shared from fae-kind. Marina would only trust a fae-like healer with Harry's health now that he was to be her son.<p>

Son. She was adopting a child and she was only twenty winters! Desperation filled her, but then Harry looked up and smiled at her. Smiling in return and getting up from her chair with the desperate emotion leaving her, Marina confidently walked towards Mycroft's office, knocked, then went to Harry to ask if he was ready to go. He gave his affirmation, put Mycroft's book on his desk and stood up. Turning towards Mycroft, Marina gave him a file and told him, "It may be a viable option to intercede in the upcoming elections concerning this threat. After studying the report, I found myself actually tempted to paint the government buildings in green and gold, with pictures of every public official's scandal glued to the walls," Marina finished wistfully.

"Which threat?" Mycroft ignored her desire to create mischief.

"Inari, sir. May I also mention that the adoption paper will be signed tomorrow, but it may be beneficial to file them in six months or so from now? I have to be twenty-one to officially adopt Harry and I am not. However, I am hopeful that in a couple of days after speaking to the goblins, Harry shall be officially my son in wizarding law. I am over seventeen, I have a House name, financial support and the goblins are the definition of discretion."

"Good. I want this to be air tight. I remember a man named Dumbledore when the Prime Minister met with Minister Fudge. He actually holds the prestige and power within the world. He is clever enough to find loop holes, we don't have a strong position in that world and I do not want this to be another Hong Kong situation when this information gets to him."

"Understood, I shall see you tomorrow Mr. Holmes. Good night," Marina finished.

"Bye Mr. Holmes! Thanks for the history book," Harry sleepily told the man. Mycroft gave a nod of acknowledgement and the duo left the office to go to Marina's home.

When they arrived, Harry became more subdued, realizing again what was really happening. Marina tried to maintain some sort of normalcy and just talked about random things with him as she showed him the house. She asked if he was okay if he slept with her in her bed tonight until they talked to the homeowner. He merely nodded and Marina quickly changed subject to him taking a quick bath and using her spare toothbrush for now before getting ready for bed. The time passed quickly and soon she was settling him in her bed while trying not to crowd him from her side of the bed. She asked, "Do want a story?"

"Yeah. Can you tell me the same story as last night?"

"You want to hear the same story?"

"Yeah...if that's okay," Harry quietly responded. Grimacing, Marina began her story on the tale of the Red Dragon.

* * *

><p>Dragons are typically misunderstood, except by those that know them. All dragons are neither good nor bad, they act as they are. Dragons are powerful and unique to the Second Races, because they are the personification of harmony, of balance between light and dark, between the land, the sky and the sea. Dragons are particular, wise and with their great power, they bring a balance to the cosmos. If darkness is needed, they are the catalyst. If light is needed, they are the beacon. Such is the case of the Red Dragon. Cast in dark and in light, the Red Dragon has become a symbol of stability, because of its tale.<p>

These lands were a place the dragons once called home for centuries before the Purge, a purge of all supernatural beings from the mundane. Before this Purge, there was a king, a king that had recently inherited his kingship. He then sent his younger brother, a wise man, to marry a foreign princess to be crowned king of that country. With such auspicious relations and good harvest seasons, the kingdom lived well until the arrival of three plagues that disturbed their peace.

The king wanted to a build a castle in the high fertile lands that were the dragons' home. Yet every night the castle walls and foundations would mysteriously be demolished. Strong gales and trembling lands would wreck what was built. Then there were the shrieks that permeated the air during the witching hour. Shrieks and screams so loud that they caused pregnant women to miscarry and animals to perish.

The king consulted with his advisors and they told him to find a boy in the nearby village that had long been protected by the dragon's ilk. A boy with no natural father and sacrifice him. The king finds this boy, who happens to be a Dragon Lord. Dragon Lords and Ladies are rare powerful magical children, raised by fae-kind that grow to have an ability to speak, listen and tame dragons from being raised around fae-magic.

When the boy realized he was to be taken to be sacrificed, he pleads with the king to hear his advice. The boy told the king, before he arrived; a great white dragon from the North came and attacked the dragons' home until the Red Dragon flew out to fight it. They fought for three days and three nights before falling in between a crevice in the mountains and had been stuck there since. If the king released the dragons, then he could build his castle.

The king listened and begins to call to excavate the mountains where the dragons fell and soon they were free. The Red and White Dragons continued their fight before the Red Dragon finally defeated the White Dragon. Yet the misery of lost permeated the lands and the streams that soon a second plague was born and the plants became barren and the food stores never filled. No matter how hard the people tried, there was nothing the next day after the stocked the food stores. Then whispers spread to the lands of the North and a third plague was brought upon the lands by invaders who were said to hear the whispers of the wind. It was how the invaders always knew what the king would plan for battle. The king then sent word to ask advice from his brother about what to do with these plagues. His brother's reply was a brass horn and a list of instructions.

The king's brother said his vanishing stores could be due to a magician. For it was surely a magician casting a sleeping spell that made it so easy to steal their food stores and the only way to fight such a sleeping spell was to sit in a tub of water and wait to capture the magician at night. As for the invaders and the barren lands, there was mixture he could make to solve both problems. By making a mixture from the kingdom's native insect and blowing the mixture into the wind by dragon breath over everyone, it would restore the barren lands and kill the invaders, but it would not harm the people of the kingdom. Finally, before battle, the king need only blow onto the brass horn before battle and the invaders would not be able to hear the whispers from the wind.

So the king listened to his brother. He sat in a tub of water in front of the food stores one night and waited for the castle to fall asleep. He did not have to wait long after midnight when the castle became starkly silent and before he heard footsteps coming closer to the food stores. When the individual came closer, the king realized it was the boy that told him about the dragons before. Upset, the king quickly disarmed the young magician and was about to end his life, when the boy pleaded with the king.

The Dragon Lord told the king that the White Dragon was a first warning of invasion, a message from the North where the invaders came from. He knew what these invaders were capable of and he knew of the insect mixture the king's brother had told him about and how it called for dragon's breath, but the Red Dragon was still injured. The boy had been coming to steal from the food stores to help the dragon get his strength back so the people could be saved. The king listened and although he was still upset, he realized the young Dragon Lord was powerful had intended well, but it had cost them much. With promising to bring offerings and herbal medicines to the Red Dragon, the king decided it was best that he was able to garner the young magician boy into his service to manage the Dragon Lord's best intentions.

The food stores returned to be filled, the insect mixture was being made and the Red Dragon was healing. Soon the dragon was able to help and he breathed on the mixture, spreading it all across the lands. The plants on the land grew again and most of the invaders perished while none of the kingdom's citizens did. Then it was time for a great battle between the king's forces and the invaders, but before they met, the king blew on the brass horn. When the battle began, the king and his men defeated the invaders.

Peace returned to the isles and the king led his people into a golden age with the Dragon Lord magician by his side. The Red Dragon became a symbol of that peace, especially since he became friends with the king, led the people where to build on the best fae lines that would encourage cosmic balance and harmony, and the dragon departed a little of his wisdom to those who asked the right question. It is said that when the king and magician passed, so did the Red Dragon and it is prophesized when the Red Dragon returns to the land, the king and magician will be reborn. With their rebirth, the rise of the golden age will reign again after the End of All Ends, because the Red Dragon is always a symbol of prosperity for these lands no matter where he leads.

* * *

><p>"Okay, time to sleep," Marina told the small boy that was snuggled up against her.<p>

"One more please?"

"Harry, it's time for some sleep. We both will have to get up early."

"I'm not tired yet. Besides, what do you mean that the dragons were unique to the Second Races?"

Stunned, Marina blinked a couple of times at Harry's pestering before replying, "I mean that humans aren't the only race that live on this earth. There are witches and wizards like yourself, dragons, goblins and trolls, just as there are fish, sheep, camels and lions. All things living are part of the great races and the dragon is just classified as part of the Second Race."

"Why the Second Race?"

"If I tell you one more story, a story that will answer your question, do you promise to go to sleep?"

"What if I'm not sleepy?"

"Harry," Marina began sternly, "Things of fate comes in threes and it is best not to interrupt Fate's path. You've already heard the story about your brave parents from Mycroft tonight. I've just retold you the story of the Red Dragon and now you're about to get another one. That's three stories and I will not tempt fate before bedtime, okay?"

"Okay," Harry mumbled while snuggling beneath the covers more.

"Good, now this is a story of how things began."

* * *

><p>Long ago, before the way things are and were made to be, the Great Spirit or Time was beginning to take shape. As Time grew in its supple charm, Seeing and Knowing all as it appeared and would be, moving in and out of itself, light and darkness took shape in the form of the Sun and Moon.<p>

The Sun and Moon sang and danced merrily with and in Time, but soon they desired and needed purpose. The Sun and Moon cried and worked for this desire, this need to be more than they were. So the Sun and Moon grew stronger and with their tears and their sweat, Water was born. Their desire was satisfied, but not their need.

As Water took shape, the Sun and Moon sang and called for their need. Then Land was born. Water and Land performed together in harmony, but it was not enough. The Sun and Moon sighed and life was breathed into the water, on the land and in the sky, the world between Earth and the Sun and Moon. On this Earth, time was linear and all that was created grew and changed.

For a while, this brought contentment to the Sun and the Moon, but soon they grew anxious again and desired to experience more. So they each breathed again and more life was created. This life was powerful and brought stability to all the lands. The essence of Light and Dark, that which had created the Sun and Moon, shared itself among the powerful beings. This was the First Race, the gods and goddesses of all the lands of the world. Our goddess from the First Race was Danu.

As Time moved on Earth, the First Race became rash and wanting. In their own growing discontent, the First Race created the Second Race. The Second Races are the children of the First Race and their children's children, the demigods and goddesses, and all other supernatural beings. With the Second Race, great change came upon the world. Love, wars and mischief changed all that lived on Earth. For a while, the Sun and Moon had all they needed and desired.

Remember, the Great Spirit may be sentient and flexible, but it has its own cosmic rules that we must follow and it will work with or against us, but it will not answer or save us. We have been given the gift of the balance of Light and Darkness, of the Sun, the Moon and the creation of the Races. Only we can help each other within each of our means. That is why the gods of the lands deserve our respect, for they listen to their people as they desire and the Great Spirit watches over us to insure we follow the balance.

The Great Spirit knew this was not the final step of achieving harmony and thus whispered to the Sun and Moon in one of their many dances, all that Time Knew and Saw. With trepidation, the Sun and Moon breathed a final time in the promise of great purpose. This breath brought purpose to the First and Second Races too. It gave birth to hope and fear, to life and death, to the concept of virtue and sin. Thus, the Third Race was born: humans, and that is where our history begins.


	7. Loyal Emotions

**AN: This was a little rough to write I admit...trying to move the story along while getting the emotions across. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>This was not going to be a good day. Harry had woken up, started cleaning and then cried when he met Talisha MacFarland in her morning mood without coffee and took a good while to calm down. Apparently Talisha had long midnight flight and got in earlier than Marina knew. When he finally did and Talisha had a cup of coffee, Marina began the lovely conversation with the old crone that Harry was going to be her son. Talisha was not impressed, because she knew the demands of working for the government and secret operations of the government. She was quick to ascertain Harry would need a lot of support that Marina may not be able to provide and did she mention, too young?<p>

That quickly made Harry cry again since he thought Talisha had easily made Marina change her mind considering she was so quiet, especially when Talisha commented how strange it was for a kid to want to start cleaning so early. They both quickly found out how infuriated she was with Talisha and protective of Harry. She quickly reassured them both that she was perfectly capable of taking care of Harry, manage her job and love the boy very much since she was already in love with him. Marina may have mentioned that it was okay if Harry wanted to clean, but he need only clean when she asked and he could watch TV or take a bath in the mornings if he woke up before her again.

After that, they had breakfast while Talisha and Marina talked specifics and much to Marina's amusement, Talisha would not let Harry leave the table until he had a "full breakfast." Harry seemed to develop more of adoration for the woman as he was told to eat as much as he wanted and moved away from how scared he was when he met her that morning. Talisha even stated the boy had a good judge of character if he wasn't scared of her for making him cry. Harry had flushed and said that although he didn't want to leave, he knew Talisha liked Marina and was trying to make sure Marina was okay. There was still a healthy dose of respect for Talisha, but Talisha's general demeanour demanded that of the people she met.

When Marina met Talisha for the first time a year after working with Mycroft and commented on it, she said it was habit of the workplace and she could see Marina already developing it and not due to cold calculations for an operation like Talisha, but her candour about a lot of the context to those operations. Shortly thereafter Talisha found out Marina was fae and laughed hard when she said that made so much sense. She quickly demanded Mycroft send Marina to her whenever she was back in the country to live with, because there was a lot she could teach the young girl, much to the horror of Mycroft's security and intelligence network. Marina already had a reputation for being efficient and generally unnatural, especially when it was obvious she didn't get reprimanded or conveniently disappeared for being too familiar with Mycroft. Her learning from Talisha MacFarland, a legend in British intelligence? Mycroft's personnel were even more nervous to be around Marina in spite of her amiable and caring personality.

So at 8 am, when Marina walked in with a kid that quickly went to Mycroft's office, grabbed a book he wanted to finish and sat beside Mycroft's desk near his feet quietly, Mycroft's personnel didn't even bother to gossip. The implications were too scary to consider and they would lose their job quickly, since their role was to be the model of discretion. If they happened to make Marina's morning that little bit more difficult, because of the implications, then they just decidedly made her day worse. No one was willing to come to her desk to give her the briefings Mycroft needed and when they did, they stared at Harry. This made her mood a little foul, but none more so than how her meeting went with Petunia Dursley and the subsequent lunch she had.

Petunia came with only a few boxes and went to a private conference room with Marina to discuss the paperwork, necessary documents and familial health concerns, any information she could get about Harry from Petunia. It took an entire teapot before Petunia was open about their personal lives, what were the normal schedule and various technical things that would need to be taken care of within the next week. Petunia offered to take care of the matter of notifying the school for her since she was not legally able to yet, much to Petunia's amazement when she thought the woman was older. It took another pot with a pastry before Marina could get Petunia to talk about herself. Marina could see where the jealousy came from that Mycroft saw.

Sisters that loved each other very much and wanted to be together always, torn apart by supernatural means and the unintentional extra care their parents gave to the witch sister who also had the love of Petunia's own unrequited love. A boy they grew up with who was just as special as her sister. Something they could bond over, which they did and then the sister turned and loved another, never forgiving why the friend they grew up with became dark. Petunia knew why the friend, she understood, lived in fear of the implication of what was going on in her sister's world and with their childhood friend, but still bitterly supported them. Until their parents died as a consequence of their involvement in the war, then Petunia left without word, missed her sister's wedding and into the arms of Vernon Dursley who was the first person to see her before her sister, to love her and not love her sister. Things were great and he was great when she found out her sister died, until Harry was put on their doorstep. Then the very things Vernon hated or was scared of about the different world, he slowly became bitter and spiteful in his own way to Petunia and Harry that carried the unnatural genes. With finally saying it aloud, Petunia sobbed and Marina held her, knowing there was more to her story about her and Vernon with how heavy she was crying and shaking. Especially as Marina heard Petunia admit that she was not in a good marriage and slowly realized what was needed to be done. When she started to panic about even considering leaving her husband for the sake of her health and her son who could learn terrible habits from him and his sister, Marina quickly assured her it could be done, but would be difficult and handed her the card of a lawyer she dated three months prior that could help. She also gave the lawyer's brother's card who was a family therapist.

After that, things flowed smoothly although the information still aggravated Marina, but she was able to get a vile of blood from Petunia in case of necessary blood adoption rituals and a magical signed contract to handle the wizarding laws of adoption. When Petunia began to leave, she thanked Marina softly and was about to turn until she saw Harry in Mycroft's office. Noticing her staring, Marina called Harry over for a final goodbye.

Petunia squatted down, swallowed and looked at Harry for the first time in a few years with care and concern. She humbly said to him, "I hope you know this is good for you. She's magic, you're magic and I can't help you with that. Not when I need to help myself first. There may be a day when Dudley and I will visit you, Harry, and I hope that you will want to see us, but not until I can help myself, okay?" Harry nodded and told her he would like that. She grimaced, nodded to him too and maybe to herself that she was about to do something new and would never have thought of. So she hugged him goodbye and left quickly to start her new path, hopeful she would see her nephew again and actually be the loving aunt.

Marina sighed heavily before looking down at Harry and smiled. She was just about to ask about going to lunch when she saw Richards walk towards her with a very stern countenance. "I don't like that look Richards. Didn't you have recon on a temporary project?"

"I did…was that the wife of the target?"

"Yes," Marina told the gruff man roughly as he peered down at the vile of blood in her hand and Harry who was slightly hiding behind her leg as he held her hand. "What of it?"

"This is going to be a long and difficult conversation relating to the other project I was supposedly taken away from for just today."

Marina sighed before asking him to go get lunch and they would eat and talk in the conference room. Richards grumbled about unorthodox debriefs, but left nonetheless. She turned towards Harry, "I'm sorry, but I thought we could have lunch together, but this is work. You may have to eat at my desk, okay?"

"Nonsense," Mycroft interrupted before Harry could speak. "He is coming with me. I noticed he had a lot of questions about the book he started last night." As he made that statement, most of the personnel that walked by halted and shuttered at hearing that he had a previous encounter with the small child and that their earlier inaccurate assumptions may just be accurate. Rolling his eyes to Marina, who was very amused by their attitude at the implication of Mycroft and children, he spoke again but a little more loudly, "If he is to be your son, adopted or not, he is going to have to get use to how busy you are."

"How busy I am, is relative to your demands though, now isn't it," Marina teased. She noticed everyone started moving again, although still obviously nervous with how she could get away with teasing Mycroft. To them that was normal. She whispered to Mycroft, "You're catering to the masses, Mycroft. I never thought I would see the day."

"How could we even get any work done if they were so petrified by the mere horror of me reproducing? Of course, catering to their goldfish mentalities when they should know better was disappointing, but necessary."

"Hmmmm, I remember some of your comments about your brother and how obtuse he can be. Can we play this trick on him one day and see how far it goes?"

Mycroft quirked an eyebrow and turned to Harry, "I really do pity you. A fae mother may be more dangerous of a thought than if I was your father. Come, we are going to get you a new change of clothes and maybe something to eat while I answer your questions about that history book." Harry smiled, told him new clothes were not necessary, walked with Mycroft rambling about all the battles and the big words he didn't know and wanted to learn.

"You know that's not a no!" Marina told Mycroft's back as he continued to ignore her merriment. She knew he would also ignore Harry's comment about clothes and would probably ignore his comments about ordering something small for lunch if his attitude this morning at breakfast was any indication. Mycroft would most likely in his typical fashion of caring by ordering Harry to do as he says, like he did with Sherlock and apparently did since they were kids and their parents were unreliable for caring for them. Mycroft may be calculative and a robot, but he was also a little human and hated to see that if there were resources and the potential to take care of one's self or their children and did nothing.

Richards had returned right as the two left and he blatantly paused to stare as Mycroft and Harry left for lunch, his and Marina's dropping to the floor. "I hope you didn't buy soup or there's a mess in those bags," Marina called out to get his attention and to get him moving. Richards looked towards her aghast, quickly picked up the food and they headed towards the private conference room she was in earlier with Petunia.

"I seriously hoped he didn't consider that mad general's idea about recruiting – "

"That is my newly adopted son and they are probably going to a restaurant for Mr. Holmes to spy on some politician and teach my son new things I don't want him to learn. Not an early soldier recruitment program. You know, you're the first person to actually say something and probably the first to consider a different implication than the more sexually scandalous one."

Richards gave Marina a perturbed look, "Wait, gossiping is not supposed to be a thing here, isn't it? I'm not gossiping. I'm simply concerned about new mission agents, but what on this Earth could be scandalous compared to what I asked?"

"Mr. Holmes and I had a love child and we finally brought him to work," Marina said as she helped delve out the contents of their lunch. After separating and sitting down, Lee Richards laughed hard before responding to her.

"Either your prospective progeny would rule the world and I would be the first to bow to their superiority or you two would kill one another and I'm not even sure who would do so first," Richards told her cheekily. Marina smiled at the older agent that had a decent stint with the navy before working with Mycroft. He started with Mycroft from the beginning, knew the basics of his and Marina's situation having witnessed some of those pranks and was loyal for it. So his description was not far off the mark, Marina believed, but suddenly Richards became serious. "Now for this debrief, which I can't believe I'm eating through, but the information is important and I think you have to make the next move to get more. Dursely is involved with the money laundering scheme that some of the politicians are worried about and are having Mr. Holmes look into."

Marina sighed for the third time that day and had feeling it would not be her last, "What does the wife have to do with it?"

"It's how I found out about Vernon Dursely being a part of the scheme. He wasn't hiding his actions very well if anyone dared to look, which is why it only took me this morning to figure most of it out. Normal family, normal life, but he was the key to breaking into the information we needed about the scheme and it was through how he hid his wife's assets she gained from her parents and sister's death. As in there is documentation that he did not want his wife to know that she had any equity until his own death, which would be useless, because most of it has been donated." Marina's face became a little more severe at where this was leading. "It took me a bit to find more information about why he did this. I first thought that it was the background he came from, low-income with little prospects and little to show for any advancement, so a guy like that wants a security blanket. By why would a guy with no chance of advancing his position advance as far as he did. It takes more than determination to get through that many promotions in as many companies that Vernon Dursley has been through."

"You think he is a corporate spy or he has a sponsor for more nefarious means?"

"Dramatic, but yes. He does have a sponsor. A man by the name of Dean Rochester – "

"Fuck," Marina interrupted. "They are part of the same circle then. Rochester is a bodyguard for the Scottish ministers and he tried to ask me for a date last night before being interrupted. Mycroft was right. I am going to have to accept."

Richards grimaced in sympathy and amusement at her slip of Mycroft's forename before continuing, "Yeah, but with a sponsorship and good jobs, it doesn't explain the illegal holdings of a person's equity. Really, they may be married, but it's all in her name and there is legal documentation to say she can't know, making it more likely to be illegal. So I tried to dig a little deeper, because it might be important for this scheme that's going on and it gets dirty fast. All because the man Vernon Dursley doesn't know how to cover his tracks and leaving footprints to the other suspects very own trash. They are family. A cult family of only men in various positions from all walks of life. Really, there is no distinguishing factor to these individuals that connects them other than being male and they come at all ages. We can't even say that it was when most of the members were young and impressionable or at their lowest points in life, that's what I can't find out – "

"Let Mr. Holmes figure out why," Marina assured him. "Please, carry on. What's the purpose of the cult and why is my action need next?"

"The cult started over a decade ago and grew significantly within the course of a few years. Vernon Dursley was one of those first initiates. The cult believes that some dark power rose and was trying to destroy them. That it was more of a cause for the deaths that the Irish are blamed for. They believe in taking down anyone who is part of that power, even the ones who apparently stopped this dark power, because anyone having this supernatural power is unnatural and should be stopped before it overtakes the rest of humanity. So those like Dursley, who don't have a means or the capability to fight, launder money and protect those who do, like Rochester. They essentially sponsor one another and are a part of a circle of eight other members. Three non-actors and seven actors of justice to each circle, something about numbers and taking the extra step for added protection, all ranked within this cult in levels of success. Dursley and Rochester are in the top three circles of rank, because of seniority of membership from its members, Rochester and one of the other actors of the circle have a high mortality rate and Dursley is apparently good at what he does. Money launder from business, make it look like they expanded their profits and then leaves before they realize he had anything to do with it by putting blame and incriminating evidence on someone else in each company. Adding onto the fact he donated the hundreds of thousands of pounds his wife's equity is worth a year after her sister's death? They definitely are vying for top rank to move into position of control when the elders, the original founders, retire. Marina?"

Marina was cold and pale. Shocked, by the implications of what this meant. She heard whispers, knew the rumours, but thought these hunters were not as efficient as what has been seen by the conservative churches and temples of old. Hunters were naturally going to occur throughout history, an enemy that would have to be addressed as they came and went, but she didn't realize this small group of hunters would be so close to the child she just met. Clearing her throat, she motioned for Richards to continue.

He looked her over and almost subtly nodded to himself before asking, "There's something more to this story that you picked up and you won't share?"

"Yes," Marina muttered. "You answered about the purpose of the cult. Why are my actions necessary?"

Richards moved his jaw then continued, "Because the more opaque spiritual duty side of the cult is to be married and to bear a son and Dean Rochester has already picked you out as his intended."

Marina sighed, "I thought that was because he was trying to get information on Mr. Holmes."

"In a way he is. There seems to be correspondence, that not only has he had his eye on you for a while throughout these meetings between the ministers and Mr. Holmes; he respects your need for safety and how you practice similar skills that this cult learns which I find interesting. Something about changing your name all the time and your back is never to a window. He also wants to be hired by Mr. Holmes with you to back up his credentials, so that the cult can either get their hands on the information network he has or to convince him to be a part of it."

Marina quickly stood up and walked to the opposite side of the room obviously cursing, but in a language unfamiliar to Lee Richards. Putting a hand on her face, she took a deep breath before releasing it and turned towards Richards, hands by her side, the perfect picture of professionalism. Walking towards him, she began, "Ok. Okay, we will do what needs to be done. I will let Mr. Holmes know the particulars of this case and figure out how to carry the rest of mission. You will be notified when necessary, but continue to keep an eye on those within this cult which now includes Vernon Dursley. Please clean this up, leave a list of where I can expect to find Dean Rochester at this time on my desk and inform the other watchers of what we may need to look for now with this break in the case. I have to go get a date."

Richards nodded, patted her shoulder as she left the conference room. She grabbed her purse, went to the bathroom to freshen up for what she was about to do and left the building after grabbing the list on her desk. When she made it to the local café that Rochester frequented to get a tea, she found him, flirted and was able to get a date for later that night. He was a charming man, but throughout their conversation when he showed his interest in her adopting Harry, it made her realize how much of a hunter he was. The questions he asked, he definitely knew Harry was a son of wizarding parents and would try to stay with her to keep an eye on him. She had a feeling the factor that Richards couldn't figure out that bonded the people in the cult, were probably families and friends of victims of the wizarding war a few years back. A cult of people that came across magic and were scared or hurt by it. If this cult was similar to some other hunting organizations that were a little more discreet, informed and discriminate in who they killed, they would probably wait until Harry was eleven years old to make sure he really was a wizard or would not be. That made Marina remember the first day she met Harry and how he glided through the air or turning the sand green. Her heart jumped and raced. She was worried for this child she just met and was adopting, which is why she was so anxious at her desk until she saw both Mycroft and Harry walk through the door. When she saw them, she let out a sigh of relief.

Harry was happy, healthy and looked very handsome in his suit that almost matched Mycroft's. While she watched them come forward, she got a quick call that informed her Sherlock Holmes had returned to his house looking quite dirty and she thanked them for the update. Harry quickly came towards her around her desk, told her all the new words he learned from Mycroft in the history book about ancient nomadic Turkic tribes he gave him to read and how to notice people when they are happy or content and what the difference was. Marina gave a teasing look to Mycroft, but was thankful nonetheless for his impromptu lunch lesson, because whatever they said or did, it made Harry's disposition that little bit more confident and relaxed around her. She understood this was going to be a tough transition for him, especially when she didn't have a stable schedule to work with, but she was confident when she saw him. Harry would be okay and he was already strong before she met him, so as difficult as this would be, she had to believe he would be okay afterwards.

Marina kissed Harry's cheek and told him she was proud that he got three people right out of ten that Mycroft pointed out to analyze on the first try. Mycroft scoffed, Marina glared and then told Harry she needed to speak with Mycroft about work, but he could draw a picture in the conference room with the crayons she bought on the way back from the café and office printer paper. Happy, Harry gave her a hug and took the items away to do as she asked. Watching him, she then nodded as Mycroft led her to his office and she shut the door.

"Richards was successful in gathering intel."

"Apparently swift as well, because I gave him the whole day," Mycroft stated as he sat down in his chair.

"That's because the information is critical to another project of interest. One that required me to act sooner than intended to acquire a date from Mr. Rochester, which will commence tonight," Marina told him stiffly. Mycroft recognized her uncomfortable tone and asked her to proceed with what Richards told her in a more concise manner. As she spoke, she saw the wheels turning in his head and watched in amazement as he connected dots quicker than most individuals she came across in her life. Whatever he figured out, whatever he was planning, she quickly informed him that it could not be a long game before she took her own measures considering it was against her kind and her son. She would take measures without his consent if he did not handle this quickly by his terms. After his assurance that he would look into the necessary measures to quickly demobilize the cult, she told him she was taking the afternoon off due to Sherlock's arrival and her shift to watch him had to begin. Realizing she was already on a thin thread of control in her frustration, anger and worry, Mycroft let her leave without a word.

Harry at least said goodbye to him and thanked him for lunch.

This day was not turning out to be a good day. In an hour or two, she was going to have to face Sherlock Holmes and go on a date with a man that wanted to kill her son one day.


	8. Adults Are Weird

**AN: Thank you ladies and gentlemen for favoriting and following this story and/or my account. That is such a lovely gift to know I'm at least keeping you entertained. For future reference, to those who are adopted or adopting, I am trying my best to convey the depth of emotions within the relationship of this story. So if it seems a bit short or slight in the grand scheme of things, I'm not discounting it, just trying to write as much as I can to give a hint towards those emotions and to get things going. Otherwise, enjoy folks!**

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't believe the day he was having. He really was staying with the nice lady. Even now, they were driving to the house Marina stayed at with his things in the back seat after her boss let them leave early. Mr. Holmes seemed to really like him and taught him a lot of new things today. Mr. Holmes talked about appearances and the subtleties of what people didn't say that if you looked, told you what they really were saying. Like what it would mean if someone dressed nicely as Mr. Holmes was eating well but Harry wasn't dressed nicely and not eating well. It would mean Mr. Holmes was a bad man. Harry didn't want that to happen so gladly got a suit like Mr. Holmes and ate all of the food on his plate! It was really delicious and Mr. Holmes was really interesting! He knew everything!<p>

Maybe that's why his Aunt and Uncle had him dress nicely last night before his Uncle said he didn't want him. Why? His Uncle never really like him and said he was always too much of a freak, didn't listen, that he was a liar or did weird things. Harry tried to listen and tried to do his best! He wasn't a liar either, not like his Uncle. Marina explained to him how much he was not a freak when he woke up in the middle of the night sniffling, that he was magic like her, although he really didn't understand it but she promised he would see what she meant tomorrow. He was excited. If the nice lady was like him then how could he be a freak? Why did his Uncle lie about his parents' death? Why did his aunt say it was true!? Uncle must be a very mean man like Mr. Holmes talked about and Aunt Petunia…Aunt Petunia said she was sorry and she was going to work on it.

Harry was so confused and so mad. He was so sad he would not know his mom and dad. It wasn't like Aunt Petunia talked about them, but now he wasn't staying with her then he really wouldn't find anything out about them. He realized this when Aunt Petunia brought his things from home. She did seem sad about leaving him, but she said he would be happier. Would he? Or would Marina figure out he wasn't worth keeping too? She was currently talking about how she promised to try to be around even with all the work she had and how they had to go shopping for things for his room now that Ms. Talisha knew he was going to be living with them too. He guessed having a room like Dudley had; it was something he was supposed to have. He didn't know any of the other kids at school who slept in a cupboard.

School! Would he still go to school? Would he go to the same school? What about staying with Mrs. Figg? He thought the Cabbage-Cat Lady was weird and Marina did seem to like her, but now that he was staying with the nice lady, would he never see Mrs. Figg again? Harry didn't know what to do with this new life. Sometimes if felt good and sometimes it felt scary.

Like now, when they got out of the car and Marina was ushering Harry inside, he saw a man from across the street looking out the window very intently. The strange man was looking very intently at them. Mr. Holmes said you had to watch what people do around you to know if they liked you or if they didn't, no matter what they said. Marina also knew this man was looking if she was rushing him inside.

"It looks like Ms. Talisha isn't here, oh well. Let's set these boxes in the spare room. Is there a game you want or do you want to read the new book Mycroft let you borrow? I'm going to start cleaning up for this thrice-cursed date," Marina scowled while walking down a hallway towards the spare room.

"You don't want to go, then why do you go?" Harry asked, remembering her temperament earlier.

Marina paused then turned to look at the boy, "I go because he is a bad man and my job is to catch bad people, but I need evidence. To get evidence, I need him to trust me. That's why I'm going on a date." She came closer to Harry, sombre and crouched to his eye level, "I'm sure you've noticed that Mycroft's and my job is very different from other people's jobs. That's because we work for the government and we have to keep secrets for the government to protect everyone. Sometimes it's good secrets and sometimes it's bad secrets, but it might help someone. If it doesn't and we mess up, then we have to make sure it doesn't happen again. Our job…we do a lot of different things. A lot of dangerous things, so when I tell you something about my work with Mycroft, you can't tell anyone else. You can tell people we meet that I'm a government secretary, but if they ask who I work for, tell them you don't know. I want you to live with me, I want you to be happy and I promise to tell you everything that you want to know that I can, but Harry; I also need you to help me. I trust you can keep a secret and I know you are really smart, because how fast you pick up on things, but this is really important."

It was silent for a few moments while Harry took in the information. He was happy she thought so much of him and he let her know by shyly smiling, nodding and then jumping to give her a hug. He didn't want to lose her too if he messed up and said too much. He didn't want to disappoint her and give her a reason to send him to someone else. At least she was telling him things and was super nice.

All of a sudden a knock on the door came. Marina looked up over Harry's shoulder then down at her wrist to her watch. She scoffed and muttered something about overzealous men before standing up and walking towards the door. Harry hung back a little, realizing this had to be a stranger or Ms. Talisha would've just walked through the door. Marina opened the door and tall man with dark hair smiled brightly rambling about welcoming people to the neighbourhood. Harry thought he was lying and made a face as he listened to him talk to Marina.

"Oh, that's lovely thank you. Not many do that anymore and especially someone so young. My name is Lydia and I just started work near Picadilly. Are you working or studying at the university nearby?" Marina responded to the man's speech. Harry frowned when he heard that name again that the guy used at the restaurant. He was pretty sure that wasn't Marina's real name.

"Oh no, not that young. Definitely older than you and I'm a student of course. Which I'm sure you know considering you work for my brother. Ever since I went searching for something to do, I've notice my security surveillance has increased and my brother has so dearly put a quaint little family across the street from me. The thing about all of this is how unusual it is from his typical modes of operation, so I'm quite curious as to whom you are and how high up you are that he wants you to watch me. Why does he trust you? You're very young, trained in some unknown style of martial arts, but also an aristocrat. A companion doubling as a bodyguard? Maybe, but it's the aristocratic bearing that makes me question him putting you here. You have a very distinct posture, walk and accent. Then I realized something when you finally spoke. You are the youngest of three with divorced parents, how shameful I'm sure, but not any more shameful than you having a child out of wedlock with an abusive husband. Your family doesn't support you, but you garner Mycroft's trust with your ability to keep secrets. An awful habit I'm sure you picked up from your terribly woeful boring life. Nonetheless, I need you to pack up, move out and tell my brother to back off. I can handle myself."

Harry was really angry this man could say such things to Marina. He didn't know her! Why did he get to decide that they could move! "Lad, you're standing in the way. Move or I'll knock you out for being so rude to the girl and you haven't even gone on a first date yet," Talisha growled with a bit of her Irish lilt from behind the tall man. Shocked that he finally noticed her, he moved out of the way by coming into the house. "Not what I meant, but fine, a cup of tea might simmer that mood of yours down."

Marina laughed and let Talisha take over by gesturing the man towards the kitchen, chatting his ear off about the arrogance of youth while Marina turned to finish putting Harry's stuff down in the spare room. Harry stuck close to her while she finished putting things away before hiding behind her as she leaned against the door. "Laoise is right, you are arrogant." Harry frown deepened. Another not name.

"I don't see how she would think I'm arrogant when obviously she is an ex-agent of the intelligence service herself. No relation to you, so she is either your handler or watcher. You screwed up recently didn't you? It makes this all the more curious that my brother would put you here with a shy child that doesn't even know when to pretend when you're lying."

Harry's eyes widened, scared that he couldn't even keep his promise to Marina when she only asked it a few minutes ago! She couldn't trust him, she really couldn't – "Oh Mr. Holmes, you have it all wrong," Marina laughed heartily. Wait, his name was Mr. Holmes too? Harry peeked out behind Marina's legs, a little more curious.

"You have that right. I'm no one's handler, I just like the girl and offered my place whenever she was back in the country," Talisha told the tall man while setting a cup of tea in front of him and handing a box of juice to Harry. Harry took it and listened more attentively to what was going on now that he realized this man was maybe related to Mr. Holmes. "I'm retired. I earned my retirement and have no intention of returning to field, boy. Stop making assumptions like that brother of yours. You'll piss off the wrong person and they will try to kill you for it."

"Have experience with that, do you," the tall man muttered as he sipped his tea. Talisha was sipping her own tea after handing one to Marina.

"You're not very smart," Harry blurted out between sipping his juice now that he could see the kitchen better. He stopped drinking, eyes wide when he realized that he said that aloud. He got really nervous when the man started to stare at him.

"Now why do you say that," he asked.

Harry took a few moments before responding, "Because you don't know them and you made assumptions without listening. You're supposed to listen and observe first, not talk. That's what Mr. Holmes said. You're a Mr. Holmes and you think you're brother sent Marina here. Is he you're brother?"

Marina chuckled silently, watching while Talisha merely smirked and continue to enjoy her tea. Sherlock ignored his own tea and observed the boy with something akin to interest, respect and annoyance. The boy was right and he didn't want to hear it, especially since his own brother told the little child that. "Mycroft Holmes is my brother. I am Sherlock Holmes. You may call me Sherlock or Mr. Holmes. I think my brother would appreciate it more if you called him 'Mike' since you seem to know him very well for an orphan."

Marina stood stock still while Harry whined, "No he won't."

"Of course he won't child. Mr. Mycroft Holmes likes to be professional whereas his brother here is a little more laid back. Too laid back. I think it's time you leave," Talisha ordered and interrupted Sherlock, taking his cup away. She gestured him to the door as he stood up. Marina was very stern, watching him leave.

As Sherlock was about to exit through the front door, he turned around and looked at Marina, "You said I got all of it wrong. So I have it right the second time that the boy is an orphan, but you. What did I get wrong?"

"Goodbye Mr. Holmes, you've outstayed your welcome and we have things to do tonight," Marina forced out as she shut the door behind him. When she heard finally finish the last step, she sighed and turned towards Talisha and Harry, clapping her hands together. "So, we have a busy day tomorrow and I still have a date tonight. Come on Harry, help me pick out a dress and we can think about what you should have for dinner."

"Don't worry about dinner. I'll cook for the both of us. Cottage pie will have to do though," Talisha mentioned while moving back towards the kitchen. Marina smiled and took Harry's hand to the bedroom. They turned on music, moved things around and Marina started taking dresses out while Harry organized her shoes.

"Marina, do you have family?" Harry asked while moving her red shoes beside the pink shoes.

Marina had paused for a moment in cleaning herself up in the bathroom right across from their bedroom door, she finished then walked back into the bedroom answering Harry, "Only my mother and uncle are left of my family and they work very hard, so I don't get to see them often."

"You have family that died too," Harry turned to ask her as she sat down to put on a fresh layer of makeup. Marina stuttered out an affirmative and Harry absorbed that answer, realizing it made her sad to talk about. "What's an orphan?"

Marina coughed out a sobbing laugh and went to Harry, taking him in her arms, "An orphan is someone that has no one left to take care of them. Sherlock Holmes probably thought you were an orphan because you're shy and you and I are still getting to know one another. I assure you, you're not an orphan, Harry."

Harry nodded, feeling really comfortable being hugged by Marina and that she actually answered his questions. However, he decided to tell her she had way too many shoes, which Marina laughed at and ruffled his hair for being cheeky. They continued talking, Harry asked why Marina and Talisha used different names. She told him it was part of the job, for their safety and sometimes just fun to confuse people. Harry thought it was a good idea and started making up names that he wanted to use the next time they had to introduce themselves. The two were soon getting to know one another with small casual questions, much to Marina's relief. Harry was a smart kid and didn't hold any of his punches when he finally could satiate his curiosity. However, it was soon time for Marina to leave for her date and Talisha and Harry to have their dinner.

Talisha had also invited Mrs. Figg, much to the woman's and Harry's delight. She was something familiar in this new unfamiliar life. All three of them chatted, Mrs. Figg was quite intrigued that Harry was at "Laoise's" house and tried to find out why. Talisha kept redirecting her conversation to cats, interior decorating and baking until she left and forgot why it was so curious that Harry was visiting Laoise. Probably that niece of hers was able to get the Dursley's to consider letting Harry stay with other people, which would help her when she went to visit her sister-in-law.

After dinner was finished, Mrs. Figg left and the dishes were cleaned up. Talisha got out a glass of wine and had Harry to settle down with her to watch some television. They were getting into a program when Marina stormed in, angry and agitated. Apparently the date was a success, but the man was too vulgar with her for a first date and when she got home, Sherlock was waiting for her to harass her about getting her to leave. She had eventually pinched one of his nerves, forcing him to collapse on the front lawn for a few minutes much to Talisha's amusement. She told Harry that the Holmes brothers sometimes needed to be taken down a peg or ten. Harry was starting to think that may be true, but it was funny to see Marina so flustered when she had been relatively calm through everything. Maybe there was something with these men and maybe there was something with these women. They were interesting, they were caring, they were trying and they let Harry try too. Harry thought that whatever happened, it would be okay, but he knew one thing was for sure. Adults are weird.


	9. A Few Secrets

**AN: This is a long one...and oh yeah, disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer. You know the drill.**

* * *

><p>The sun was rising with the birds chirping. Talisha was sitting at her kitchen table with early morning cup of tea when she heard a loud shout, "I'm not here to entertain you when you are bored Mr. Holmes. I am here to observe you and make sure you don't get killed. Ask me your questions another time, now go!" Then a plud-like sound could be heard outside near the kitchen window. A few moments later, Marina walks into the kitchen with a scowl while tying her robe and Harry following, rubbing his eyes, coming to sit at the table with Talisha.<p>

"What was that about?" Talisha murmured to Marina while she poured her own tea and pulled out a cauldron to make a potion.

"The daft man was waiting for us to wake up this morning and as soon as I did, he starts going into a tumble of questions and insults. It is way too early for such questions and you don't when someone just wakes up!"

"Sherlock? How did he get into your room?"

"Through the window," Marina responded with derision while she handed Harry a glass of water. "Apparently he scaled the side of the house and has been waiting for hours, because he couldn't leave it alone that he misinterpreted my tells."

"Can we have breakfast," Harry quietly asked.

"Not yet. We are going to have breakfast with Mycroft later before we head into the magical conclave in London to have you registered as my dependent…as my son."

"I'll get to see magic!" Harry suddenly asked a bit more awake.

"Yes, finish your water and we will get ready afterwards, okay?" Harry nodded excited, quickly drinking his water then racing upstairs.

Talisha quirked an eyebrow, "He doesn't realize you're practically performing magic now, does he?"

"No, but it will be funny to see how shocked he is that he missed it," Marina smirked while adding ingredients to the cauldron and waving a hand over it to adjust the temperature.

Talisha shook her head and continued, "You still don't find it unusual that a young man was in your room last night via window?"

"He's a Holmes," Marina replied as if that was the answer to everything. To Talisha who had very little interactions with the Holmes men, only being relied upon as a source of information since she retired a couple of years before Mycroft came into his indispensible position, this response was not adequate but she figured it best to leave it alone and get used to a new kind of normal. She knew things would be different living with Marina who insisted on using magic, but a child and the unusual reactions with the boy across the street? Talisha could already feel that she was going to have to put an end to some behaviour.

Soon, Marina finished the potion and went to get ready while Harry came down to chatter Talisha's ear off about what magic he might get to see. Then he became quiet for a moment before asking if she needed any help with any chores before they left. Yes, Talisha was going to have to change some behaviours of her wards. She merely directed the conversation back to magic and asked Harry what he wanted to learn first while waiting for Marina to come down. The pair then left the suburbs for London proper to have breakfast with Mycroft near his estate. Much to Marina's amusement, Harry waved to Sherlock when they passed his house while driving.

"I can't tell who has the most annoying curiosities, you or your brother," Marina told Mycroft as she and Harry sat down at the small table at the café.

"Ah, your meeting with my brother went well," Mycroft responded, still reading the brief he received from an agent before leaving for the café that morning.

"Yes and he has yet to get the hint to back off on some of his research. However, because he guessed wrong about my life, he seems to be in a foul mood and totally taken with figuring me out, so that should keep him busy for a day or two. Thank you for training me how to present myself last year. Using it on your brother was hilarious to a point," Marina looked through the menu as she directed Harry to drink the potion she fixed for him earlier. Mycroft quirked an eyebrow at her last comment, but continued with his tea as Marina ordered breakfast for them. She had the day off, but she was still his secretary and thankfully took care of the annoyances with careful choosing.

"Harry, while we eat and talk, I want you to find me the man that is happy with the person he is with that is not his wife," Mycroft directed Harry. The boy beamed and became eager to play the observing game again. Marina scoffed and quietly drank her tea before noticing one of the waiters being rude to a mother. Mycroft noticing her distraction, sighed, and waited for the outcome. The waiter immediately lost his voice and clutched his head in pain, trying to apologize to the mother, but was unable to do much before he quickly ran into the back much to the shift manager's chagrin. The shift manager made his apologies and Mycroft rolled his eyes at Marina. "Fae tricks again? Will I be missing my keys?"

Marina pursed her lips then laughed, "I'm not a gnome but don't tempt me. Besides, you like it when I perform fae tricks on others."

"You assume much, your highness."

"Oh why did you have to say that," Marina groaned. "I just realized I forgot some vital steps to this adoption process over the past few days. Things are becoming unbalanced, yet weirdly striking a new path. I think it will all come together soon."

Silent for a few moments, Mycroft asked, "Are you still talking about the adoption or are you talking in regards to something else. Something you have more information on than I at the moment or is it a feeling considering you seem to be more hyperactively fae this morning?" Marina had apparently swung her finger in a circle above her tea cup while looking at a woman who was arguing with the man in front of her and the scarf suddenly took off into the unexpected gust of wind.

"A feeling," she responded simply.

"Then I hope you have a feeling to remember to change Harry's appearance. He is well known in the wizarding conclaves and I have a feeling that discretion would be wise for now."

Marina nodded and looked at Mycroft, "Discretion would be nice, but I'm going to have to dig into Harry's family history to know what connections there are and what to expect for his future. He comes from a pureblood household. Not necessarily one of the sacred lines, but he is a Potter and there may be things I have to prepare him for."

"You are not going to have –"

"I want him to have the decision to be my heir. I won't thrust it upon him, Mycroft. Besides, if he refuses, I have plenty of family members that will be more than willing to take the seat if either my mother or I die," Marina told him sharply.

Mycroft blinked then continued, "I see. However, if you search deep enough in the boy's background, I believe you will become more involved than you would desire to have been with the conclaves."

"What do you know Mycroft?"

"I know nothing. That is the truth of it. There are too many inconveniences and inconsistencies with Harry's background."

Marina chewed her lip, finding what Mycroft told her forbidding, but the food came and Harry had found his target. Breakfast continued more amiably, with Marina having to stop Mycroft encouraging Harry to do another round of deduction, Harry stopping Marina's chances to prank Mycroft whenever he noticed her doing something sneakily and asking why, while Mycroft prevented Harry from getting too excited and not eating 'properly as a gentleman should.' They eventually finished the amiable affair, Marina almost choked and Mycroft cringed a little when a lady came by and commented on what a handsome family they were. Marina couldn't help but be relieved that Harry had run ahead to the car, anxious to go see the magical conclaves, because she really did not need him to get ideas where none should be.

When they were close enough to the Leaky Cauldron, Marina explained to Harry that he needed to change his appearance because of his history. Harry didn't understand and it took Marina a while to rationalize it to him, before he seemed to be comfortable to change his appearance. When Marina showed him, he was shocked. He was tan as her with her auburn hair colour and black eyes. His scar was gone and he seemed to have a flatter face. Harry didn't know if he liked it, but he did like entering the Leaky Cauldron.

The people barely paid attention to Marina and Harry. Wisps of smoke and chatter filled the room, but so did wands, sparks and floating objects. Harry was amazed with what he saw and agitated when Marina dragged him away, but as soon as they passed through the moving wall, his agitation left him. "Welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry," Marina whispered in Harry's ear.

He couldn't stop staring! Cloaks, brooms, books and cauldron's filled the shops. There was shop for pets and herbs, but these were the strangest pets Harry saw and the herbs were for potions. Some of the herbs looked like vegetable people or rotten hearts. He couldn't help be amused and amazed by the conversations around him and suddenly he ran to a window with the most confusing appliances. Metal spheres, glowing boxes, jewellery made of the strangest gems and big sharp teeth and scales encased in glass. When Harry turned to ask Marina what some of the items were, he noticed she wasn't near him. Suddenly frightened, Harry looked around him and frantically searched for her familiar face. Did she realize she did not want him like Uncle Vernon? Shaking, Harry moved closer to the storefront and started tearing up before he heard Marina's voice over the cacophony of voices in the street. Tears still streaming down his cheeks, looked around desperately again, searching anxiously for the voice when finally he saw her.

"Harry! There you are! Harry - ," Marina stopped as Harry openly sobbed and she pulled him into a tight hug. Rubbing his back and muttering sweet nothings, she told him, "Harry, I was so scared when you let go of my hand. I know you're excited by these new things, but you cannot walk away from me in such crowded streets. I will never leave, but that also means you can't leave me, understand?" Harry nodded, drying his eyes and tried to apologize, but Marina stopped him. "It's a lesson for both of us, now, let's go to Gringots. It's a bank, but they can help us there. Hey, look at me, do you want to know a secret?" Harry nodded still not looking her in the eyes. "Come now, smile for me or you won't get the secret."

Harry smiled and Marina beamed before tickling him. "Marina! The secret!" He asked between gasps of laughter.

"The secret is that all these magical persons here don't know there is a city underneath Gringots. They assume, but none have seen it, because this bank is run by goblins and goblins are very protective."

"Goblins?"

"Yes, goblins. Small creatures that are one of the fair folk and are a talented warrior race in spite of their day jobs. It's always been debated who is the worst to cross, the cruel faeries or the bloodthirsty races."

"If magic people have not seen their city and I'm magic, why do we get to go?"

"Because like I said, they're one of the fair folk and I have the blood of the fae folk on my mother's side. They are kind to all types of fair folk and those associate with them. They are even kind to those who are not fae, but will be adopted."

"Like me? So I get to see the city, because you are fae and you are adopting me?"

"Exactly! Very good Harry. When I adopt you that means you are one of the fair folk too, but Harry. If you become related to the fae, you have to keep their laws and secrets too. That means we can't share the secrets of the city, the goblins or of the fae folk to anyone. Sometimes we can and I will teach you, but for now, you can't say anything except to those that know about it, okay?" Harry nodded in confirmation to Marina and she hugged him one more time, happy she made him forget his tears. So she stood up, held out her hand to Harry who grabbed it tightly and they walked towards the center of Diagon Alley.

When they came across the big white building, Harry got really excited. They walked inside and Harry immediately noticed the goblins, how quiet it was and the lines of wizards and witches. Harry also noticed how the goblins seemed to have stiffened and kept an eye on them as they walked towards a desk that no one was standing in line in front of. Curious, Harry watched and listened as the goblin immediately nodded to Marina's requests to see someone of discretion and the Concealed City. They were quickly led away from the big room through some hallways and up a few stairs before they came to a sitting room of plush chairs. The goblin named Griphook Harry found out nodded to them and shut the door. Marina directed Harry to sit in one of the chairs when the door opened again and another goblin came through, a little older than Griphook, whom Marina immediately swept down and kissed his cheek. The goblin grumbled before sharing minute pleasantries with her, asserting that his son Griphook was growing to be a fine goblin, and waited for her to sit next to Harry before taking his seat.

"What can I do for you, Siofra?"

Harry made a face at the goblin as Marina responded, "Rockshorn, one day you and all fair folks will have to call me by true name again, but let us not talk of politics. Nor will I insult you longer with hiding the boy's appearance. Harry, I'm going to take off the charm I did before and we can leave it off while we are here, but I will need to put it back on when we leave." Harry mumbled his acquiesce, not too happy about having to put the charm on later, but at least he would be able to take it off now. He waited and felt renewed warmth as Marina performed the countercharm. When she finished, Rockshorn was startled.

"That's quite the companion you've come across. I'm assuming this has to do with why you are here and need discretion?"

"Yes, I come to you to begin the process to adopt him by magical and fae standards. I've covered the mundane ends and I intend to go through with blood adoption. With such extremes, Harry needs to see a healer due to his previous situation; we will need to ascertain access and knowledge of his lineage too. Something has been in the periphery of my vision and your expression upon recognizing him is only making it worse, but I can't figure out what it is. This is where goblin discretion and legal help would be most appreciated."

The goblin looked shocked at what he was hearing. Then he reached for paper, began writing on it, folded the letter up and took it to the fireplace where Rockshorn threw some dust into it, turning the fire green. Harry was shocked to see he threw the letter into the fire and couldn't help, but ask, "What did you do? More magic? Where did the letter go, because it didn't burn." Rockshorn was even more startled by the questions Harry asked and although Marina was amused by the situation, Rockshorn succinctly explained floo powder and how it was used to travel as well could be used to send missives.

Suddenly the door to the room opened while Harry was about to ask more questions and a female goblin walked in with a stern expression. "If it is amenable Siofra, the young lad can follow Sklega here to the healing wards to begin examination while you and I sust out the rest of this plan of yours." Marina acknowledged it was a good idea, hugged Harry and told him she would follow down later, which Harry nervously muttered an okay to. Regreting the inability to follow, Marina turned to the curious goblin.

"You are on the cusp of your 21st and you are planning to perform dangerously transformative rites that could have a negative impact on you if utilized?"

"Could be negative or could be as positive as any of the rites are meant to be. No one has done a rite on the cusp of their 21st year of birth does not mean it will be a negative to my health or Harry's."

"You're adopting what the magical folk believe to be is their saviour, by blood magic no less and don't think there will be some repercussions?! Does the court know?"

"No one knows save for the human Mycroft Holmes. I do not take this line of inquisition well in spite of their intentions, Rockshorn. I have ordered for discretion and I expect discretion. The court will know. On the day I officially adopt Harry by mundane documentation. However, I will not have the magical world know at this time unless directly asked. That is where your expertise will come into, by officiating all of Harry's information through this office to me, not as an advisor. My role has been played, Rockshorn. Let me transform into another."

Clearly still upset, Rockshorn told her, "It is a true concern."

"I will endure or has my reputation not preceded me?"

Rockshorn gave her a bitter smile, "You are a true Ard-banríon, Lucretia. We will move forward and advisor I may not be, but I will council you throughout these proceedings or your uncle will have my head."

Sighing, Marina acknowledged, "Please, Siofra is better than that. You might as well go Underground and tell him the official notice will not be for another six months. I'm doing this without court approval."

Rockshorn huffed, "Finally making your own choices. Although like you uncles, it must be the most outrageous."

"Come now, life would be boring in eternity if we didn't cause mischief every now and then," Marina laughed.

"You are too fae and spending too much time around mundane humans. Let us pull the documentation together and begin the process. The legal matters will not be official until your birthday, the same as the mundane papers I take it?"

"Yes and we will need to ensure that although he is my child in all aspects documentation, magical binding and through blood ritual, he is still a Potter and has a right to what that entails. I desire to open a personal account too, which he will have access to and it will mostly have muggle money and I don't want the other family members to know about him yet."

"Good, we can start there and begin working on his family history as well as what it will mean for your rights within the conclaves. There is much I need to tell you regarding them since you were not here for the latter years of the war."

"Please go on, Rockshorn," Marina encouraged as she moved closer.

While the goblin and woman were discussing matters between themselves, Harry was led by Sklega to a trolley that was super-fast and fun that took them past caves of vaults, getting steadily colder before finally reaching a wave of heat. As they passed the wave of heat in the darkness, Harry could see that as they went steadily farther into the earth, there was a city below of light, warmth and excitable voices from mostly goblins, but other beings too. Sklega, as stern as she looked, was actually really funny and talked a lot to Harry about the Concealed City. It was built in times of war between the goblins and wizards, when they needed a place to go to that weren't completely all the way to the Underground, whatever that meant. Since then, it became a refuge for all fair folk that stayed in this realm and that's when Sklega told him what everyone did in the city that did not work in the bank above or where things were in the city. Eventually they came to the healing wards and Sklega didn't even talk to the receptionists as she took Harry down a few halls before finding the room she was looking for. Gesturing for Harry to go inside, she told him a healer will come after she told them he was there and that "Lady Siofra" would be down to see him soon.

Harry waited and the doctor, or healer as he assumed their title here was, who eventually came. She was an older goblin and reminded him a lot of Talisha. She even asked Harry to call her Liki, 'since no English speaking lad of any race had yet to correctly call her by her confusing Greek name.' While she poked and prodded, she told him a little about goblins and fair folk. That they didn't always resided in the other realms, that they came from various places like her family was originally from Greece before they fled to the Underground over one hundred years prior when she was still a small child. That's why there were so many conclaves, because people weren't ready to leave yet for a realm that was admittedly better for them, for some, this realm was still home. Liki also talked to him about magic and how magic presented itself differently with each of the supernatural races, but connected similarly through one aspect and that was through the core of a being. It was difficult to explain, like how we had an organ like a heart that also somehow controlled our emotions, the magical core was similar. Not necessarily tangible proof inside the body, but it obviously existed and by performing certain tasks she could tell what a strong lad he was. That was when Marina walked and he happily told her everything he saw and learned.

Liki chuckled while Marina got Harry to settle so she could hear from the healer what her diagnosis and prognosis was. "As I was telling Harry, he is a strong lad. I understand you intend to adopt the lad and there were some precarious situations beforehand that had you concerned. I can agree there is some concern, but nothing that can't be rectified. Harry is a mentally and emotionally stable young man, but he has suffered physical and emotional abuse. Some of the superficial physical issues I was able to take care of, but he is suffering from malnutrition and the abuse has stunted his magic. I would prescribe the Schloskawzi malnutrition potion once a day for the next three weeks."

A subtle worried treble came from Marina as she mentioned, "I started him on that potion today. I recognized the symptoms and glad to see it was an appropriate decision."

"Thankfully the Schloskawzi potion is powerful, but not damaging if accidentally taken. Still, it's a good thing to start Harry early. As for his magic, it is disconcerting on many levels. He is powerful, your highness, because any other child with this much stunted growth would find it difficult to perform even the simplest of spells. I tested his core which shows that his core could withstand intermediate levels of magic currently, but that is dwindling unless rectified. I'm glad you brought him today, because if what Harry told me is correct, that he was with nonmagical guardians still and had no access to these possibilities, his magical growth would've been stunted for good and he would've been marginally at his true magical height. Hopefully, with the malnutrition potions and weekly regimen, there may be notable change to his core in the next three months. It will more than likely take a full year before his magical core is restored and even after that, he may need to perform the regimen to access stronger latent magic."

"What regimen are you speaking of and can it be done multiple times a week?"

Liki peered at Marina before saying, "If I may be so bold, your highness. I am not intentionally breaking contract considering it was by your behest. You recall that I was one of the many physicians overlooking your uncle more than a few years ago? Maybe it would be best to use the same regimen that helped restore his magical capabilities in the midst of his depression?"

Marina nodded, "It is not bold at all, but I appreciate your recollection for discretion. Yes, I'll encourage Harry to utilize the same regimen. I remember most of it."

"That should be more than enough for him and we can implement the full regimen when he turns to the age of 11."

Both Harry and Marina made a face and simultaneously asked "Why 11?"

Liki smirked, "Whether by magic or by paper that he will be your son, he is still a wizard and their magic is not acknowledged until it subtly grows at 11 years of age."

Marina scoffed, "Remember Balinor and Merlin?"

Liki's eyes widened, "Merlin is unique even by today's standards, but you believe blood adoption may override that?"

"As with the case with all fae adopted, the changeling inherits some fae traits. Yet with blood adoption, the changeling inherits fae magic and their body must develop and acclimatize itself to such powers. Besides, what if I…what if I feed him life essence? You make it sound like he will never have natural access to his true potential."

"Spoudaios basilissa – "

"I no longer carry that title, so please desist."

Sighing, Liki continued, "That is even more dangerous than a blood adoption on the cusp of your 21st year and yes, I'm sure my husband has already reamed you about those concerns. He may have a few choice words to say to me since I do not believe you can perform a blood adoption at this time and must wait for Harry's magic and health to improve, but you must remember something. This may not be the courts, but your safety is still paramount to our interests and if you come here, you come under the protection of your uncle. Trying to perform two virginal rites in the same year is crazy, but at the time of your own fluctuating powers may be detrimental and I say this with the confidence of a healer, not someone interested in what the political implications are. Please, follow through with the regimen and it will be better for Harry's psyche and physical growth."

Marina pursued her lips, then glanced at Harry and sighed. The healer was right, but it didn't mean she was going to try her best to help Harry. Harry was notably nervous and Marina assumed the disagreeing between the adults did not sit well with him, but then he asked, "Will adopting me make you sick?"

Surprised, both Marina and Liki quickly assured him that was not the case. Only if Marina decided to do more than a magical and blood adoption outside of what her magic can handle, would Marina probably be sick. Harry then proceeded to give a small growl and told her that he did not want her sick and the doctor said he was fine without more magic. Marina was shocked into silence while Liki laughed raucously, before finding pamphlets to hand to Marina and telling her all was well and if they didn't have any more questions, then Marina was to bring Harry back in six months the day of the adoptions took place.

Marina took the pamphlets, thanked Liki and moved towards the door with Harry. Sklega was standing outside waiting for them as she fell into step behind Marina. Harry smiled at her as Marina pulled him into the main alleys of the Concealed City. All three had a lovely time eating lunch and shopping with Harry as he explored the elaborate city. Marina loved it, because she was able to introduce him to many different races and cultures, which Harry though it was lovely. A man that could turn into a wolf, awesome. That he would do so in pain only once a month made Harry upset and the werewolf in question gently reply it was the price to pay for such a cool ability. The most surprising moment for everyone was when they met a woman blindfolded with a cane and Harry yelped. He got into a vivid conversation with her hair, which was full of snakes, about colors and how they were even the lady's hair. Harry then noticed everyone's looks and was nervous if it made him a freak for talking to snakes, but the x laughingly told him it did not, because she could understand every word too. Marina followed up that it was surprising, but it was another secret he was going to have to keep from magical folk. Sklega confirmed that it was not the oddest thing to happen in Concealed City. Harry then met a little girl that had the body of a fish in the underground pond and she was the best playmate while her mom and Marina talked over renewing sea portals to other realms and strengthening the portals' protective wards. They also talked about how difficult it was finding long lasting charms that allowed one to walk on land or swim in water. A goblin family came near and started talking to Marina too, but then Harry managed to bring the shy little goblin boy over to where he the mermaid were playing while the adults talked. Apparently the goblin and mermaid knew each other from school, which is how the mermaid learned the land tongue. She laughed as Harry covered his ears after asking to hear what sea speak sounded like.

When everyone went their separate ways, they continued shopping with Sklega. Harry was ecstatic to hear Marina suddenly offer that he go to goblin school. If he could go to the same school as his new friends, he could learn more about magic and the things everyone did, instead of being lost when talking with his new friends like earlier. Marina was happy to see Harry getting along with the other kids and could hear very well, so knew they were talking about school when Harry got an almost wishing look. She spoke to the other parents and Sklega about the school, how accepting and flexible it was with the various students that needed weird schedules. Marina was deciding that maybe it was a good choice, especially if her job took her away again, then Harry would have to stay home, because none of the mundane individuals she surrounded herself with would be able to bring him to school. He would also get a feel for the fae world without having to step in fae society. The only thing she would have to work out with the school is when the races separated for their individual race course that went over their personal cultural magic and trade lessons, was setting something up for Harry. She had an idea how to fill his time, but that was conversation she was going to have to have with him. Eventually. Maybe. Hopefully never, but Marina knew that wouldn't work in her favour.

Finally, Marina and Harry left Concealed City with Sklega to the above ground banking area. Thanked her for her help, gave an acknowledging look to Griphook and made their way out into Diagon Alley. Marina turned to Harry and asked if he was interested in seeing the rest of the alley, which he happily told her he would. They made their way through the streets and several shops, eventually coming to a bookstore where they found several curious books. Harry was very startled to see books with his name on it and drawings of him that people thought he should look like. He did not know what to think about the books and turned to Marina to ask about them, but she told him the books shouldn't have been written at all. She looked very upset, but Harry thought she was mostly upset with the writers. He didn't blame her. He didn't have wings or gold skin. Marina did direct Harry to another part of the book store and away from the children's section, insisting that they maybe should focus on books for him to learn from instead. If it taught Harry magic, then he was okay with that.

As they were leaving the store and paying for the books they bought, Harry noticed Marina stiffen a little. The sandy hair man at the register peered at Harry curiously before smiling to Marina to have a good day. Harry noticed Marina gave him an equally kind smile, the kindest he seen her give anyone adult today.

When they got into the car a few blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron with their purchases unshrunk, which is the coolest thing ever, Harry anxiously awaited for Marina to take off the enchantment. With the last of the enchantment gone, he asked, "Who was that man? You actually liked him that you smiled pretty."

Startled, Marina responded while driving, "I don't know. I don't know who he is, but I do know that he is a werewolf. He is a man that can turn into a wolf on nights of the full moon, but not by choice and usually wolves change painfully. Like the goblins we met today, when you learned about the Concealed City being built in war, because the British wizards didn't like them, it is the same for werewolves. The wizards really don't like them and sometimes are cruel to werewolves. I smiled, because he needs hope. Not everyone dislikes werewolves. Maybe one day, I will find him again and get him to trust me. I want to introduce him to people that will like him and not be cruel. Remember I've told you about the fae and fae realms last night, Harry?"

"Yeah, is that where he can go to meet nice people?"

"Yes, it is. That is actually another part of my job. I'm an ambassador between the mundane and fae realms. It's partly why I work for Mr. Holmes, because he can keep secrets and because most people hide or are not interested in coming to the fae realms. My ambassador duties are limited, but when I see someone who needs help like that man, that is when I have to do my job."

"I see so will you go on a date with him too?"

Marina laughed bitterly. She really was going to teach this kid all the wrong things. "No, I won't, but I will be a friend if he wants, because it seems like he needs one. I don't always go on dates with people to get their trust, Harry. That's just really special cases if I need to get close to them for work. Not something we should do all the time."

"Ok," Harry mumbled. "Can I be a wolf without being a werewolf? Being a wolf sounds fun!"

Marina shook her head and told him maybe. He really was a sweet kid and he proved that as he helped her take their bags into the house to the various rooms. Talisha was sitting in the living room and asked Harry to tell her all that he did that day while Marina cooked. Marina smiled when she noticed Harry talking about the shops, meeting friends and maybe going to a magical school, but not once did he mention the goblins or the logistics of the Concealed City. Harry was learning how to keep fae secrets.

* * *

><p>Spoudaios Basilissa (Greek) = σπουδαίος Βασίλισσα<p>

**AN: You can translate if you want, but I'm waiting to share the secret...hehe. Sorry for the grammar for those who can translate either Greek or Irish Gaelic.**


	10. A Demonic Touch

**AN: The Great J.K. Rowling and Arthur Conan Doyle own most of this universe. I just add to it and take it down an alternate path. As well as BBC Merlin (last chapter if not obvious) and Jim Henson's Labyrinth. Now, this chapter is seriously the longest I've written. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>A woman with long dark hair gave Marina a gentle, but guilty smile. She then turned to look at the images in front of her. Marina followed her gaze and was immediately encompassed by the swarm of flashing lights, loud sounds and crisp smells.<em>

_Fire, raging fire moving fast through the stars and hitting land too quick. There is pain and confusion. So much confusion. What is this land, what is this unfamiliar sky and this unfamiliar taste in the water? Pain, all over, but the heart hurts worse and yet, there is no physical wound. Flashes of villages, people and feelings rush behind the eyes, but what stands out is the unfamiliar familiar. Beings of like, strong and capable, more than what these other races are. They…are close, the same, of one from afar. Memory lost, but bond to this new world. One…god, recognizes. Descended of the Great Spirit, memory lost as punishment for previous crimes. There are to be twelve bred to be protectors as long as they learn and form a trinity until one survives. Protect and learn what? A trinity? Survive what?_

_Answers are not forthcoming, but a journey alleviates the curiosity for a while. Then there is water, so much water in the lungs and yet it is comforting before hitting land. Family. Sibling, all three then more raging fire and air, and three become four. Confusion and apathy set in, but there is much to observe. There are many races in this realm. Many races with many perspectives and traits. The realm is an abundance of environments with the strangest fauna and life. Certain regions hold weight in the soul; hold a place in the heart. Everything is a dream…DREAM. Then more beings of similar make are found. There is a difference between those of one and those of another…an innate feeling, a supernatural bond to distinguish between…close and closer. Between all beings descended of Time and each circle within the trinity. Each circle of protectors is a side of the trinity. Each circle of protectors resides and favours one region of this realm._

_The woman with long dark hair is standing to the side showing a visage of concern. Then more images of cultures and civilizations shift in mind. Great adventures, demons and celestials, dragons and swords, love and lost friends, an identity given. She witnessed the creation of the fae realms and how names became so important. Given identity, because the journey into the mind to recover the lost memories was painful, dangerous and almost fatal. A new identity to replace the old. Recognition of importance to the future of this realm. The balance of life, death, earth, sea, sky and soul. To trust instinct, to trust one's self and to journey to where there is need. TO JOURNEY THROUGH DREAMS –_

* * *

><p>Marina immediately wakes up and places a hand to her head as a migraine seems to begin. Chanting and rubbing the source of her suffering in a particular pattern, Marina is able to dissolve the growing ache. An ache instigated by supernatural means. What a confusing dream, but even worse were the connotations behind the dream Marina thought of as she fiddled with the pendant around her neck. She could do little to ponder it when her alarm went off and it was beginning of another day. Despite noticing the stiffness in her limbs, the tingling of her fingers and earlier migraine, Marina had to manage Harry into getting up for school.<p>

Months had passed since the medical visit with the goblins and since then, Harry was attending the school within Concealed City. He was fast friends with the two he met that day and he was friends with even more children that attended the school. Yet there were questions as to why and how his new nickname, "Shortly Soon," was derived and its connection to "Lady Siofra." Marina was wary of him staying with his friends until after she officially adopted him, especially when he noticed there was one class twice a week that he would attend alone, while the others separated into their respective classes. These classes were 'similar to Mycroft's lessons' and more. There was an importance on perception and the use of names. Words had meaning. Words gave control. However, since his birthday, Harry was speaking less of what he was learning and speaking more to his new pet.

Remembering when Talisha was about to walk out of the house to "interrogate" the Durselys when she heard Harry never had a birthday or a decent gift had reinvigorated their desire to hold a small party. Even Mycroft was willing to pay for the whole affair and Sherlock was spending more time with Harry when he realized the 'boy was lonely as he once was,' but unlike him, needed people. Marina and Harry both think Mycroft and Sherlock are too afraid to admit they have emotions and like spending some time with certain people. That began a family trait of making a special bemused look when either of the Holmes' backs were turned and the duo thought they said something contradictory. It amused Talisha that they started that and could get the better of either the Holmes men. The men had taken an increase liking of entering Talisha's home or inviting her to dinner unexpectedly while Marina and Harry were present and both would end up flummoxed by either of the two by the end. Whether it was due to kindness, appreciation, a prank or a cleverness they didn't think of initially, it definitely endured them to the Holmes men.

The birthday party was a success and a few of Harry's friends did make it through the floo. Petunia was unable to come, because she was still sorting out her divorce with her husband and moving across London. She managed to get a small gift and a drawn card from Dudley to give to Marina for Harry's birthday. Sherlock was conveniently elsewhere for the party so any magical prohibitions were unnecessary. Although, Talisha did stare quite a bit at some of the beings and may have flirted with a widowed grandfather of one of Harry's goblin friends, until it was time to open presents. She stopped talking altogether and glared at Marina when the presents came out and Marina presented Harry with a snake, which both took an instant liking to. It scared everyone, because Harry could speak to snakes and amused Marina to the point she was holding her stomach from laughing so hard and declaring that the reaction was worth it. Everyone eventually settled, but there was still a latent anxiety that Harry picked up on. Marina told him it was merely a rare gift not many wizards had and the few that did, rarely spoke the snake language, Parlsetongue, aloud in public. It was perfectly okay, but no one had probably heard a Parlsetongue in decades. Unbeknownst to either Marina or Harry, it was actually the wizarding connotations of Parlsetongue being related to dark magic, which wouldn't bother the fae anyways, peculiar and powerful beings that they were. Marina found the idea for this present after taking Harry to the zoo and he had quite the animated conversation with a Brazilian snake. If Harry was going to be fae then that proved it, due to its uncanniness and his furtive belief it was natural. It was also the first time after the first week of living with Marina that he told her what he liked, inquired about getting one and about had a tantrum from leaving the zoo early. She was happy to know that he was growing use to her and starting to feel more comfortable around her.

"Damn it!" Marina shouted after bumping into a side table in Mycroft's office. "Second time this morning."

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, "This is developing into a habit."

Marina closed the door before continuing. "It'll get better, the last of Harry's regimen was completed last night and it's a few months yet until my day of birth. Don't make that face. You act like there's still not a lot to do that doesn't require undercover work."

"The regimen that is actually a fae magical rite and has fatal consequences on someone as young as you are, much less someone that hasn't entered their full potential and that you may be completing partially?"

"Maybe…how did you…know…all of that?"

"Your uncle paid me a visit last night. The service workers are enjoying the glitter they need to clear out of the library and that will be coming out of your pay check, thank you. Apparently, you warded your home even from your own family and said family are worried after goblin correspondence, which is why I'm playing messenger for my messenger."

"Don't get caught next time and ward your home too?"

"Marina."

"Don't do this again and completely unprofessional."

"Yes…to both. It's also been noted that you have been throwing up while on assignment, barely eating according to MacFarland and can barely stay awake through a full story with Harry. Go home, get rest, and do not ever again minimize your life essence when there are perfectly favourable alternatives to helping Harry!"

"He's going to be my son –"

"A son that would not have had a mother to guide him, because she was trying to save him. He already has one mother that died protecting him; he doesn't need to lose another right now."

"But what –"

"Marina! You do not understand that you could've died and I had it stressed how consequential that could've been if you went through with the full rite. I can also tell that right now you are in a daze trying to focus on me. Go back home. Your uncle is probably waiting for you."

Marina was shocked and could barely get out a few words, before settling on, "I was visited by a dreamwalker last night."

Mycroft sighed, "What does that have to do with you getting rest right now?"

"Nothing…I – a dreamwalker is someone that can slip through people's minds and create, destroy or heal them. Typically only on the supernatural, because we innately have to be open to our magical cores to effectively be what we are and that creates a sort of mental crack that dreamwalkers can usually find. Mundanes are naturally protected, but that is not to say a well-trained dreamwalker couldn't get through a mundane's mind too. Even a well-trained dream walker in the fae realms is a high status warrior, because of their ability to not only affect dreams, but the mind as well when one is awake. Almost as a form of control."

"You think a dreamwalker is trying to control you?"

"No, I, uh I think this dreamwalker only recently came into their talents, are unaware of its potential and are going to need guidance. Things will change quickly for a dreamwalker after their first dreamscape if they don't learn control. Dreamwalkers are usually found in individuals with chaotic cores that are growing too quickly. I need to find this person and send them to the fae realms at least to get help or there could be carnage."

"Is there anyone else that is in a position similar to yours that could take over?"

"Well, no, no, not really –"

"Do not lie, precious thing," an ethereal voice sounded in the room before there was an unidentifiable wind gust and suddenly glitter. Mycroft was mumbling angrily as the man appeared before them and Marina acknowledged him with a groan as her uncle. "Now that is not a way to greet one's family members. Nor is blocking them from one's home appropriate."

"It's good to see you Uncle Jareth," Marina mumbled.

Jareth immediately swept her into a hug and began looking her over, "It is good to see you too, little one, but not with you so frail and so meagre. I can conjure one of the other ambassadors to look into the case of the dreamwalker, as well as that werewolf you've been avoiding, but you will need to stay home." Pulling out a crystal ball, Marina sighed and frowned at her uncle as he turned towards Mycroft, "Good bye Mickey, I will be seeing my dear niece to better health and she will report when I believe she is ready to. Ta-ta!" Then the duo was gone in another glitter explosion.

"It's Mycroft Holmes, damn fairy."

It was always a rush to travel as her Uncle Jareth did. It was like the bending of lights and the brush of a breeze to travel his way and faster than any other way she learned to travel. Traveling with him, was like coming home, but it still was not a pleasant experience to have him in her home. "That was unnecessary and I would've been fine, Uncle." They were already in Talisha's house and of course, there was glitter on the carpet and seats from when they arrived. It may be a rush to travel with her uncle, but he was…definitely flamboyant.

"Do you not realize the insurmountable pain you could've been under? Giving one's self to another is not a game. Your very soul dims and loses the fae lustre that is the foundation of our immortality and constraints on our magic. Few past their changing have survived the rite you performed and none as young as you have survived, because it takes away the last of that constraint that you need when changing. It is amazing that you are here before my eyes, but you have practically committed suicide!"

He was breathing roughly in her care worn face and Marina pulled his hand gently towards one of the couches. She rubbed and encompassed his hand with her own two hands in a caring motion, then flipped it over and gently raised one of her hands away from his palm. A small bright light in a kaleidoscope of colors pulsated just above his palm and the two stared quietly at the phenomenon. Marina whispered, "I take your care and worries under full consideration. I acknowledge the despair and concern the goblins that knew it was a possibility that I would perform this ritual to ensure a full life in a child, but I was not a successful fae queen during my mother's interim without taking risks and learning everything I could before acting. I found a journal a few years ago of Merlin's that was innovative for many fae traditions and considering the loss he experienced in his life, it is understandable why he wrote on so many of the subjects. One innovation was a partial spirit ritual for those that are not in immediate danger and how moving one's life essence into the other to be saved needs only be done at half the required giving and can be performed in increments over weeks. I tried it. It worked Uncle. I am here, alive and as you can see by the image of my inner light; my lustre has not been lost. With Harry I did not even need to give half of the giving of my life essence. Healer Liki suggested a spiritual and physical regimen that has proven to be most beneficial for fae before in acquiring magical balance when lost. It is not surprising that it would be even more effective in a mortal child. That combined with what I was able to do, provided Harry to face his fate without the hindrance of an obstacle that he could not change nor was of his own making. It returned to him an equal ground for him to stand on as a wizard and shortly soon to be son of a high fae. What minimum I performed cannot even be considered a fae ritual, but an external magical health regimen to improve his welfare. Can you fault me this? Can you not see I have been extremely careful?"

The light in Jareth's hands dimmed as Marina moved her hand away and discontinued the spell. He was considering what she had said with a stern countenance and was quiet for a time before smiling gently towards her. "You are right, but it concerns me you were looking for this knowledge a few years ago. No matter now, you are helping a child and this is nothing compared to what I did on the cusp of my changing."

"Found a kingdom bereft of outcasts with no order or livelihood, immediately declared it a separate territory of the High Throne since it was obviously not in the interests of our forebears to care for it, then abdicated and performed an extremely dangerous and complicated ritual on the day of your birth. Bloody hell, Uncle, you created a Labyrinth with insurmountable power to decide and transform heirs and champions in the moment of your changing to begin the process of the kingdom's leadership and become the Goblin King based on a whim and dislike for royal inheritance. Although that seems to backfire considering the next Heir is the brother of your Champion you're in love with."

"Cheeky, niece. You are one to speak of ironies. An adoption on the day of your birth? Not life threatening, but definitely a statement that you are making and possibly the first to perform it so young. Every one of our family members and any common fae that performed the ritual have been in their hundreds, if not thousands and mostly have had a second to help perform the blood adoption ritual. It will definitely reinforce that you are to be as powerful as I am, but I wonder if there are no other underlying messages you are sending. You are typically not one to make such bold statements."

Marina was quiet for a moment before responding, "To perform it alone and on the day of my birth in my twenty first winter is to prove that this is my choice and no other has made it for me, intentionally or unintentionally. To perform it as young as I offers not only protection to Harry, but mum as well. To prove that there is still strength and power behind the High Throne of the fae. Being around Mycroft Holmes and even his younger brother Sherlock has shown me that establishing a presence, an assertion of one's abilities and knowledge is necessary for various situations. Current and future."

Jareth hummed in acquiesce, "It is a pleasure to see you, precious, still growing as a leader. Tell me though; is Harry aware of what it will truly mean to be your son?"

Marina turned her head away from him and grudgingly told her uncle, "No, but this is not the first nor will it be the last reminder that he needs to know of his inheritance. That no matter what happens or what he chooses to do, he is to be a fae prince and not a prince of just any realm, but a prince over all realms as a royal family member of the High Throne. I have not even spoken of the inception of how the fae realms were created and who and what the fae really are. I am worried; worried that I am taking away his freedom to be as he chooses when he has that option to be so. He was not born into this life, but he will have to be a part of it even he decides to remain a part of this realm's society and a wizard in the conclaves. He will always bear a title that separates him from others and forces him to adhere to many laws and traditions. I don't know what to do, but then I see him smile and play happily with his friends in the goblin school and he forces the Holmes brothers and Talisha to open up and be better people. I can't help, but laugh and realize, he is an extraordinary child. He is already different from others and will change things around him anyways without the help of a fae title. The way he is, the way my heart is tied to his, it is only better for him that he becomes fae so that having a foundation in fae society, he can grow and accept all of who he is when his older without the burden of other constrictive societies."

Jareth laughed at her prejudice, for it was definitely a fae trait to be so derisive of supernatural mortal societies, especially those that offered unequal rights to fair folk. The mundane humans could not be helped. They were historically better left out of supernatural business and this essentially is what created the division of realms and conclaves. He pulled her close towards him and hugged his beloved niece, before chastising her that she should've brought Harry to be taught by him as she once was. After all, didn't he make an excellent teacher?

Marina scoffed before acknowledging it may happen after Harry was officially her son and shooed her uncle away back towards his own royal duties. He left with a wink and for her to promise a good rest, because in spite of the spirit ritual being more of a regimen she performed on Harry every night when he was asleep, it still left her weak and more susceptible to the worst of the ills of the fae changing. Marina promised to rest eventually as he phased out of the room and then added a magical barrier that prevented loud and unamenable messages to seep through for a few days. Her uncle did not seem to like those parting words and nor should he. She still had a dreamwalker to find. Marina may have been barred from work for Mycroft, but she had another duty to see to before relaxing.

Turning to the living area again with all its glitter, Marina sighed. She then raised her pointer finger and swirled in the air, but nothing happened. She quirked an eyebrow, tried again. Nothing happened. Pursing her lips together, she tried a third time and finally a small gust of wind lifted up glitter, dirt, dust and random bits of unclean materials before using the same hand and showing her palm to the room. She made a sweeping motion and the grime vanished. Smiling bemusedly and realizing this may take a little longer with her core so out of whack with her coming upon her changing winter as a 21 year old fae. All fae of twenty one years went through such a process. To transform into whom they really were, to be pure fae and immortal, not something akin to a highly powerful changeling sorcerer. Instead of turning to the door to head out on her search, Marina instead turned towards the kitchen to begin a couple of potions that my help her in this endeavour of finding the dreamwalker. Marina was still annoyed by that. She knew she had the capabilities to block a dreamwalker after being trained by one, but the stress of everything lately on her body may have reopened a few cracks. So while pulling out a few ingredients from her side of the cabinets in the kitchen, because Talisha wanted nothing disgusting touching real food and clean china, the phone on the landline rang. Quickly picking it up, Marina answered cheerfully, before going still.

"_What_ happened?!"

* * *

><p>"This meeting is called to order. Who stands before the room with personal concerns before we move on towards discussion of organizational duties?" The chatter of dozens of adult men quieted around a large mahogany table, a few chairs were empty that did not prevent the cheerful superficial conversation suddenly coming to a standstill. This came at the seriousness of the man at the head of the table as he brought attention to the evening's events. He was young in face and body, the leading general of the organization and his snow white hair was the only sign of age that distinguished him for the position.<p>

Slowly, each man starting on the right of the snow hair general sat comfortably and gently raised their arm and spoke with a clear, "nay." Then, a portly man stood up carefully with a grim look before addressing the room. "I, Vernon Dursley, Head Coordinator of the Red Eagle Guard, bring to you my personal concerns. Unfortunately, as few know, I am going through a difficult divorce and much of what was donated to this esteemed organization, has been recalled. I would like to thank the Second Coordinator of the Green Star Guard for offering legal assistance," he nodded at a casually dressed Indian down the table from him, "and to the ruling Alpha Guard," where he nodded towards the head of the table, "for helping me find a position of better pay to pay this loan back quickly. However, my concerns do not end there. The woman, Lydia Monroe, or Marina as she told me, is the catalyst of this predicament. I wish to beg indulgence that any contact with her is to be discouraged. I apologize to my brother, the Head Lieutenant of the Red Eagle Guard, but she intentionally set up the meeting for my wife with a lawyer and persuaded her to leave, as well provided her with knowledge of my loan for the Legionary. It is also suspect that she holds multiple names and would take in the wizard child, my nephew, without much complaint. No woman should have the power she does without help!" Vernon Dursley finished in a harsh tone and red face.

The snow hair general and the two men on his left and right side listened and nodded, before whispering quietly to one another. They pulled their heads up and the snow hair man spoke for the last members of the remaining Alpha Guard and told him, "This is a difficult time for you and we are glad to help a brother, but if it is as you say suspect, then we may still need to keep an eye on her. Head Lieutenant Dean Rochester," the general called out and the tall man immediately stood up, "continue your affairs with the woman, but do not pursue her as a wife. No wife should act as such as she and especially if her ties to the supernatural are deeper than adopting the boy. At minimum, try to maintain a friendship with her for the next five years. We must know if the boy, Harry Potter, will undoubtedly become a wizard, or if he will fortunately remain natural. Vernon Dursley, be prepared for a more tumultuous road. I want you to pursue legally custody rights to your son. He needs a strong man in his life more than he needs his mother."

"Understood," both men responded. Vernon aimed to sit down to show that was the end of his concerns, but the man next to him, Dean Rochester, stopped him by lightly grabbing his arm.

"Forgive me, brother?" Dean Rochester asked.

Vernon smiled and clapped his back, "Should never have been a question."

Chuckles were heard around the table and the men continued their order of business, only stopping once more for a man to establish his right to ask a woman he was seeing to marry him. A unanimous "aye" was given around the long table and each of the Alpha Guard congratulated the man before he sat down. Finishing, they proceeded to organizational duties and their attention was directed towards the paper files the latest recruit distributed amidst the group. Much was said over financial and policy concerns, the latest technologies that could help them find unnatural beings and establishing contacts to create more regional orders of the Legionary.

"We are secure with the knowledge that we now have councils not only in the whole of Britain and Ireland, but we now have moved through the Nordics and finally grasped the last province in Finland. With Inari as the stronghold and the support of the Laplanders who are uniquely one of the few natural indigenous groups, we can now move forwards through continental Europe. This has not been without struggle, as the hunters of the Gamma Guard were met with rural magics and fell susceptible to banshee cries and vampires. Our new recruit was the only one to survive the mission, but at the expense of malnutrition, exhaustion and a few broken bones. He is now safely in the care of British medics, but that may not be true either. Despite these hardships, Darian Lee is still of sharp mind and has asked me to speak on his behalf tonight. He suspects foul magic in the hospital, more specifically, in his nurse." The man paused as the others murmured in concern and outrage. "File G-YC-Lon11.01 is the biographical information on Yolanda Cortes, native to Cuba, with no immediate supernatural ties. However, courtesy of information from the late Beta Guard that is being continued through the works of the Blue Skull Guard, she may be showing signs of having an unnatural ancestor. With the death earlier this month of her sister, it may be just the emotional catalyst needed to ignite her latent unnatural tendencies. It is unfortunate, but after Darian made a protection circle around his bed, the nurse was confused and quite frustrated that she could not reach him to administer care. She will need to be hunted."

The snow hair general suddenly asked, "This is ample proof, but what peaked young brother Lee's curiosity and action to test her?"

"He saw her in his dreams. Dreams of memories long forgotten and then casually referred to them the next day as if he had told her himself. Afterwards, he was not want to touch a thing she provided him, food included. He admitted he was being incredibly rude and unreasonable, but her frustration was so great, he saw her again in his dreams and she thus berated and convinced him that he would eat the next day. He told me he had never felt such unnatural compulsion before and only became aware of it when I pointed it out to him. The situation has frightened him more than being physically attacked."

The conversation of the other members became louder before the Alpha Guardsman on the left of the snow hair general called everyone to order. He then proceeded, "Then we know what must be done. Gamma Guard, you are still recuperating, so we will ask the Red Eagle Guard to continue with this hunt. None of our members should be so controlled by unnatural means. Make sure she is never heard from again and has expectantly returned to Cuba, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!"

Meanwhile, a woman of angular build with long dark hair and round smokey eyes huddled in the corner of her bathroom crying. She stared at her once clean and unpolished hands that now bore what look to be akin to sharp black claw like nails and her hair, unnaturally growing longer and curling into ringlets. She looked at the mirror she cracked punching it in her grief and then frightened by what she saw staring back at her. What madness has been brought upon her? Knowing things others forgotten or never told her? Seeing fantastical battles and creatures of immeasurable power? Feeling what each person felt in their deepest conscious? Could anyone help? _…Hágase tu voluntad…Si me das la fuerza que necesito hoy, eso es todo lo que necesito..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was that? Here are the complete translations from the last chapter now that the cat is out of the bag. I did mention this has the potential to go Mary Sue?<strong>

Ard-banríon (Irish Gaelic): High Queen

Spoudaios Basilissa/σπουδαίος Βασίλισσα (Greek): Grand/Great Queen

…Hágase tu voluntad…Si me das la fuerza que necesito hoy, eso es todo lo que necesito... (Spanish, parts of Catholic prayer): ...Your will be done...If you just give me the strength that I need today, that is all I need...


End file.
